


Devilish Intimacy

by ivy475



Series: Firefly Family Shenanigans [1]
Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies), The Devil's Rejects
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Death, Erotica, F/M, Light BDSM, Murder, Necrophilia, Rape, Sadism, Serial Killers, Smut, Tragedy, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy475/pseuds/ivy475
Summary: Cherry runs into members of the Firefly family at the local liquor store in Ruggsville County, TX. Shenanigans ensue.This fic is extremely dark and graphic. I can't express that enough, so if those things bother you, don't read it. I mean, this is Otis we're talking about, ffs. This fanfic will have a lot of cussing since every other word out of Otis's mouth is the word fuck. There will be violence, blood, murder, and eventual light BDSM or BDSM undertones. Drinking and pot smoking are also included.All the background story you read about the Firefly's in this fic is real. I didn't make it up. It's stuff I gathered from watching the films and doing research. I did sprinkle a few things of my own in, but it's stuff I felt fit into their history.There is a prequel to this called Vengeful Saviors. Read that after you read this.Disclaimer: I do not own House of 1,000 Corpses, The Devil's Rejects, or any of the characters. They belong to Rob Zombie. I only own my OFC and ideas. Some songs from the two soundtracks (among others) are woven throughout this fic. I don't own those, either.





	1. Chapter 1

_Red Hot Pussy Liquors_. That was my destination on this hot and dusty sunny evening in Ruggsville County, Texas in the year of 1978. Ruggsville County was my place of birth, but I no longer lived there. My residence was in bum fuck Egypt in a place called _Charlie's Frontier Fun Town_. I was in Ruggsville County on family business, and I needed a drink after dealing with my affairs, or should I say, lack of.

Charlie Altamont, better known as Wolf J. Flywheel, was the owner of _Fun Town_. He was an excellent boss, a saint compared to my last one, but that was over ten years ago and a whole different story. Charlie took care of his employees, and he was a lot of fun, too. He liked to party. Cocaine was his drug of choice. The things I loved most about Charlie were he never ripped off his employees, and he never beat on us. He was generous. The fact that he cared was the reason why I was in Ruggsville County in the first place.

Coasting into the parking lot of the brightly lit neon liquor store, I parked my car and shut off the engine. Correction - it wasn't my car; the beautiful teal 1976 Cadillac El Dorado belonged to Charlie. 

That's what I mean when I say he's generous. What pimp lets his bitches drive his car?

I wasn't the only patron at the liquor store. There was a tow truck in the parking spot across from mine. Climbing out of the convertible, I fondly patted the glossy finish and sashayed towards the front door of the liquor store. The sounds of moans were already coming from inside. I smiled brightly. You see, _Red Hot Pussy Liquors_ wasn't your average liquor store. It was also the dwelling of the area's largest porn selection.

Throwing open the door, I stalked inside. Rows upon rows of alcohol and porn films were laid out before me, a cold box was on my right, and the register was on my left.

"Evenin', beautiful!" the man called from behind the counter. "Welcome to _Red Hot Pussy Liquors_! You just lemme know if you need any help!"

Waving my fingertips, I glanced at his name tag. It read G. Ober with an O drawn between.

I flashed the overzealous, pudgy dork a sexy smirk. "Hey there, Goober."

"Actually, the name's not Goober. It's-"

"Yeah, yeah. Ain't got time fer sentimental stories. I'll let ya know if I can't find somethin'."

Turning my gaze forward, I swaggered into one of the aisles. I was after a good, strong whiskey. Glimpsing over the different kinds of alcohol as I passed them by, I shook my head.

"Bourbon, no. Gin, no. Rum, no...where the fuck's the whiskey?" I muttered under my breath.

Rounding the corner, I strolled into the next aisle. A muscled man looking over Tequila at the opposite end could be considered a giant. He had to be at least 6'6". Long, curly chestnut hair covered his face, and he had on a sleeveless red flannel shirt and jeans. He seemed vaguely familiar. Most likely, he was the owner of the tow truck outside.

Spotting my drink of choice, Black Velvet Canadian whiskey, I swiped a bottle from the shelf.

"Ahh, here we go," I said, pleased with my find. As I headed to the counter, an inquisitive high-pitched female voice from the next aisle grabbed my attention.

"Cherry?" she inquired.

At the sound of my name, I stopped in my tracks. A head of naturally curly, bleach-blonde hair and friendly royal blue eyes peered at me from over top the aisle.

"Baby?! Holy shit!" I exclaimed. Vera-Ellen Wilson was her real name, but no one outside of the Firefly family knew that. Because I worked for Charlie, I was considered to be a part of that family.

"Yeah, it's me!" She flashed me a million dollar smile. "How ya doin'? My uncle treatin' ya good?"

A wave of nostalgia washed over me. Her daddy, Cutter, was famous in these parts for a roadside attraction/gas station called _Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen _and his fried chicken. He had saved my ass way back in the day. It was because of him I had ended up working for Charlie in the first place.

"I'm great!" I smiled widely. "Of course, yer uncle is treatin' me good! C'mere, girl! Lemme have a gander at ya!"

Baby happily obliged. She skipped around to me, patting the giant on his thick shoulder as she passed him. "RJ, we have extended family in here! Come say hi!"

Now, I remembered him; he was Baby's older brother. RJ grunted and followed her. Baby had been a teenager the last time I had seen her. Now, she was all grown up. She was built like a brick shithouse and looked just like her mama.

I opened my arms for a hug. "Yer a carbon copy o' yer mama," I complimented, smiling.

Baby embraced me, giggling in my ear as she squeezed the life out of me. "You look fuckin' amazing."

"Thank you," I said. "So do you. You grew up in ta a gorgeous woman."

"Well, I do look like my mama," she bragged. "RJ, this is Cherry. She works fer daddy's brother."

"I remember," he gruffed, giving me a slow once-over.

I didn't mind. I was used to men ogling me. After all, prostitution was my profession. "It's been a long time. You look good, RJ."

He tipped his head. He was an unusually quiet, dark and brooding man. I was lucky he had acknowledged me at all.

"Otis!" Baby shouted over the moans of the porno playing over the speaker.

"What the fuck do ya want?" he snapped from somewhere in the back of the store.

My heart fluttered, and I turned in the direction of his annoyed voice. He was in the porn section, but his long, stringy hair was perfectly visible from where I was standing. It had originally been blonde but had faded to gray over the years.

Otis was a member of the Firefly family who I had come to know quite well over the years. He had been with Cutter the night he had saved my ass. He visited me at _Fun Town_ on occasion. He was a client I secretly never charged because he had helped me on that fucked up night so many moons ago. I just never told Charlie and paid for Otis's services out of my own pocket. I genuinely liked him even though I was aware he had an extremely colored past and a sadistic nature. He actually made me cum when he came to see me, unlike all my other loser clients.

"Come 'ere!" Baby yelled.

"Fuck you! I'm busy!" Otis snarked.

"Fuck you! I'm busy!" Baby mocked.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't make me come over there and-" Otis's jaw clamped shut when he got an eyeful of me, and he worked his teeth back and forth. He glared at Baby instead of finishing his sentence, his lips setting into a grim line.

"I bet ya ain't too busy fer Cherry!" Baby teased.

I chuckled at their sibling rivalry. They weren't related by blood, but they sure acted like they were.

Otis shoved whatever film he had in his hand back on the shelf and strutted our way. "They ain't got what I want anyway. I dunno why I even bother lookin' cuz they never fuckin' have it."

"And what is it ya want?" I asked.

"A real snuff film," he said, rumbling with laughter.

I held Otis's icy blue gaze as he rounded the corner. He looked especially delicious in his Burn This Flag wifebeater and military-style cargo pants. His shirt showed off his toned shoulders and arms and hugged his chest in all the right places, and his pants hung low on his hips. His abs and sex lines were barely visible, his belt the only thing keeping his pants from dropping to the floor. Sparks ignited in my body in places they hadn't for quite some time. To be exact, heat hadn't been present in those spots since the last time Otis had been to the _Fun House_.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Those damn things don't exist." I winked. "You'll just have ta make yer own."

Smirking, Otis nabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels from the shelf. When he reached me, he gathered me into a bone-crushing hug. 

"Maybe I will," he purred in my ear, rocking us back and forth. His soft lips and thick, coarse facial hair brushed my ear and neck, causing me to slightly shiver.

"As long as I'm not the star," I joked, rubbing my chest against his.

"I'd never put ya in a snuff film," Otis promised. Flashing me a sideways grin, he tucked a strand of my auburn hair behind my ear and ran his fingertip down my jaw. "Yer way too much fuckin' fun."

I giggled, my heart skipping a beat. RJ grunted with amusement, and Baby rolled her eyes. 

"Quit yer flirtin'," she said. "Cherry ain't on the clock. She's in a sundress and flipflops, fer fuck's sake. Let's go. Mama'll have supper ready soon."

Otis sneered and gave her the finger. "Eat this!"

Baby and RJ laughed and made their way to the register to pay for their items. Otis focused his attention back on me.

"What the fuck're ya doin' in Ruggsville County, woman? Does Charlie know ya left the _Fun House_?"

"Course he knows. I'm drivin' 'is car. I had some family business ta take care o'." I explained. "It's done now, though. I was gettin' somethin' ta drown my sorrows away at my mama's house b'fore headin' back in the mornin'."

Otis's cocked his head and slid his hand down my arm. "Why ya stayin' there? Ya hate yer family."

I shrugged. "Mama died. I had paperwork and greedy siblings ta handle, and none of 'em would lemme stay with 'em, nasty fuckers."

He tilted his head in a sign of respect. "I'm sorry ta hear that." His condolences were genuine. If there was anything in this world that meant something to him, it was family.

"Thanks. Me too." I sighed. "I got cut outta the will. I'm just a no good whore in their eyes."

Otis's eyebrows furrowed, his icy blue eyes flashing. "That ain't true. I mean, yer a whore, but what ya said 'bout bein' no good ain't right."

Grimacing, I nodded. "Thank you. I needed ta hear that. I ain't been feelin' so good 'bout myself lately."

"Tell ya what." He gripped my hip. "How 'bout ya say fuck yer no good fuckin' family and come stay with us fer the night?"

I shook my head. "No, I couldn't impose on y'all like that."

"You ain't imposin'. I want ya there," Otis insisted, his eyes shining.

Smiling, I stuck my tongue in the corner of my lip.

"Come on, honey. We'll drink and get high t'gether, get real fucked up, and have a lot o' fun," he offered. "It's just what ya need."

Hemming and hawing, I chewed on my cheek.

"C'mon, baby." Otis tightened his hold on my hip. Pressing his groin into mine, he leaned in close enough for me to feel his warm breath on my lips. "I'll make ya feel good," he husked. He clasped my hand and stroked my skin with his thumb. "You'll ferget all 'bout yer mama and no good fuckin' family. I'll make sure of it."

"I dunno." I rolled a shoulder forward. "I hate showin' up ta people's house unannounced."

"Otis, playtime is over! Mama's waitin'!" Baby groused from the register.

"Shut the fuck up!" he hollered. His blue eyes burned through his sister like a three-alarm fire. If looks could kill, she'd be deader than a doornail.

Otis returned his attention to me, the blaze in his eyes receding. "Don'cha pay her no Goddamn mind. She can be a bit of a royal fuckin' bitch sometimes," he said.

"No offense taken. Her attitude ain't directed at me."

He grinned. "Anyway, ya ain't unannounced. Yer with me. C'mon, honey." He arched an eyebrow. "Don't make me beg like a fuckin' pussy."

Laughing, I nodded. Otis pleading on his knees would be a hilarious sight. "Alright, I'll come home with ya."

He lit up like a jack-o-lantern. "I _knew_ ya'd fuckin' give in. In all the years I've known ya, ya never could turn me down 'bout shit."

"Yer right. I can't," I admitted.

"Let's pay fer our shit and get the fuck outta dodge."

"Alright."

I faced the register, and Otis rested his hand on the small of my back. We sludged to the counter, our hips bumping purposely.

"We'll meet ya outside," Baby said to her brother before addressing me. "It was real nice seein' ya, Cherry. If ya got some extra time, you should stop in and see daddy."

Before I could say a word, Otis intervened. "She's comin' home with us."

Baby bounced like a Pogo stick. "Mama'll _love_ the extra company fer supper!"

"Oh, no." I shook my head. "I couldn't-"

"Ya can and ya will," Otis said. "Mama won't mind, really. Besides, if yer gonna be drinkin', ya gotta eat."

"Ya've got a point." I sat my whiskey on the counter and dug cash out of my strapless bra. "Here ya go, Goober. Keep the change." 

Baby giggled behind me. "I just told 'im the same exact thing. I like her, Otis."

Otis huffed and gave her the side eye.

The nerdy employee looked at the $20 bill in his hand and smiled. "Thank you! You have a nice evenin'!"

"You do the same," I said. He handed over my whiskey in a paper bag. I took it and turned to face the Firefly's while Otis paid for his Jack Daniels.

"She ain't gonna fit in the truck," RJ griped.

"No worries. I got Charlie's car," I informed him.

"There we go. Problem solved," Baby said.

RJ grunted.

"I'm ridin' with Cherry," Otis announced as we exited the building.

Baby giggled. "Course ya are. See y'all at home."

"Okay." I grinned.

Otis didn't reply. We walked side by side to Charlie's convertible in comfortable silence and hopped in. I started the car and glanced his way.

"Where's the nearest payphone?" I asked, passing my bagged whiskey to him. "I don't come 'round this way much no more and fergot where a lot of 'em are."

"Uhh..." Otis clicked his tongue and sat my whiskey in his lap. "Bout a mile that way." He pointed to the right of the liquor store. "Why?"

"I gotta call Charlie and tell 'im what I'm doin'. That's a rule. If he calls my mama's and I ain't there, he'll worry."

"Right. Well, in that case..." He jutted his chin in the same direction he had pointed. "Go down that way 'bout a mile, maybe two. There's a lil grocery store on the corner called Pop's. They got a phone in the parkin' lot."

Nodding, I pulled out of the parking space and drove onto the main road. 


	2. Chapter 2

Otis cracked open his Jack Daniels and took a swig. He offered me some, but I politely declined.

"Yer right 'bout the food. I should eat b'fore I start drinkin'," I said.

"Suit yerself." He chuckled softly. "I'm 'bout ta get fucked up."

"No shock there."

He smirked. Scooting across the seat until our thighs were touching, he slung his arm around my shoulders. He sat his Jack between his open thighs along with my whiskey and fiddled with the local radio stations until _Freebird_ by Lynyrd Skynyrd came through loud and clear. We had caught the song right at the beginning.

"Fuck yeah! Here we fuckin' go!" Otis beamed, turning up the volume.

Relaxing into the seat, he gulped more whiskey. I simply smiled and headed towards my destination.

Ronnie Van Zant sang the lyrics beautifully.

🎶If I leave here tomorrow

Would you still remember me?

For I must be traveling on, now

Cause there's too many places I've got to see

But, if I stayed here with you, girl

Things just couldn't be the same

Cause I'm as free as a bird now

And this bird you can not change

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

And this bird you can not change

And this bird you can not change

Lord knows, I can't change

Bye, bye, baby, it's been a sweet love

Though this feeling I can't change

But please don't take it so badly

Cause Lord knows I'm to blame

But, if I stayed here with you, girl

Things just couldn't be the same

Cause I'm as free as a bird now

And this bird you'll never change🎶

Otis's hair flapped in the wind, along with my own. For the first time in years, I felt good on the inside, warm and fuzzy. Dare I even say, _happy_? I was in the middle of the barren wasteland of Ruggsville County with good tunes and one of the only people in the entire world who made me smile.

To say I had a crush on Otis would be an understatement, but that was something I kept to myself. He wasn't a man who you told your intimate feelings to. He was someone you fucked occasionally and saw at another time so you could fuck him again, a person who had numerous psychological problems and indulged in too many sadistic pleasures to invest in a relationship.

Truthfully, I wasn't sure if Otis was capable of a real relationship. He was more into the dead than the living. He tortured for fun, killed for sport, and had an unquenchable thirst to expand his oddly creative art collection of horrors. One of the things I liked about him was he knew about my hidden assortment of animal bones, furs, and jarred organs, and didn't bat an eye. He was even aware I enjoyed torturing, gutting, and skinning my specimens. That was a thing we had in common, except his subjects were human beings instead of animals.

I longed to make Otis a permanent part of my life, but Charlie would never let me leave the brothel unless it was on his terms. There just wasn't room for Otis in my life, nor a place for me in his. I was blessed to have run into him while in Ruggsville County, and I was going to take advantage of the short time we had together.

Part of me wondered if I wasn't walking into a trap by going to the Firefly home, but the other half of me knew Otis liked me too much to harm me. Unless, of course, I _wanted_ to be hurt. We had played around with dom/sub roles in the past. He had never raised an ill hand unless I asked him to. Plus, we had been in public and there was a witness. Not that anyone would care about a missing prostitute.

Otis's fingertips stroked my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to look into his icy blue eyes and almost melted into the seat. So many things jumped from his gaze; dominance, curiosity, passion...his pupils were dilated, signaling sexual attraction. There was a bit of tenderness hidden in there, too; maybe even a pinch of regret, which shocked me. Otis was the furthest thing from a gentle man, and he certainly never had any qualms about anything.

"What're ya lookin' at?" I flashed him a coy smile and turned my eyes back to the road, but not before noticing the glittery response my provocativeness had caused.

"I'm lookin' at _you_, baby," he stated.

"See somethin' ya like?" I teased.

He laughed and continued to caress my shoulder. "Yeah, I do. And I just...well, I was thinkin' it's been a while since I been to the _Fun House_. In fact, It's been way too fuckin' long. I should o' been ta see ya by now."

"Don't worry 'bout that. I get it. You, Cutter, and the other Firefly's got a thing goin' on. It's business."

"Yeah, well, sometimes I need a lil fuckin' pleasure in my life, some kinda good, and I don't mean with a God damn dead girl."

"Sweet talker." I fluttered my lashes.

"Pop's is comin' up right around that curve," Otis said, changing the subject.

"Oh, okay." As soon as I drove around the bend in the road, the store was on my left. I drifted into the parking lot and parked next to the phone booth. I didn't bother to shut off the engine. "I'll be right back."

Before I could get out of the car, Otis smashed his nose into my windblown hair and inhaled. I giggled and squeezed his thigh, enjoying the closeness between us.

"Ya always smell so fuckin' good," he marveled.

"That's cuz I ain't a corpse," I joked.

Otis laughed. "Ya've got a valid point."

Reaching into the ashtray under the radio, I grabbed some coins for the pay phone. I jumped out of the car and exaggerated the swivel of my hips on my way to the phone booth.

"God damn..." he muttered. "Shit, fuck."

I smiled slyly. He was most likely adjusting his lengthening cock. Stepping inside the booth, I picked up the phone, listened for the dial tone, and dropped money into the coin slot. I dialed the number to the _Fun Town_ quickly. Charlie answered cheerfully on the second ring.

"_Charlie's Frontier Fun Town! _You wanna date? We got yer rate!"

"Hey."

"Cherry! What's happenin', baby? Everything alright?" His voice held concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured. "I just wanted ta tell ya I ain't goin' ta my mama's t'night."

"No? Where ya gonna stay, sweetheart?"

"With the Firefly's."

"Oh, is that right? How's everyone doin'?" Charlie asked.

"I've only seen Baby, RJ, and Otis so far. They're all good." My gaze flickered to Otis. He stared back like a dog in heat, not even taking his eyes off of me as he lifted his whiskey bottle to his lips. "_Real_ good."

"Happy Boy! I should o' known! He's always been sweet on ya. He still an asshole?"

I giggled. "Prolly. Not ta me, though."

"It's like I said, he's sweet on ya."

"Yeah. I'll be back t'morrow."

"Okay, baby. Enjoy yerself, ya hear? And if ya see that no good brother o' mine, tell 'im I said hello. In fact, you tell 'em all I said hello."

"I will. Thanks, boss." I sighed. "Fer everythin'."

"Anytime, baby. See ya t'morrow."

"Right, t'morrow."

Charlie's end of the line clicked, and I hung up the receiver.

"Everythin' cool?" Otis inquired as I climbed back into the car.

"Yeah. Yer gonna have ta give me directions ta yer place." Biting my lip, I ran my tongue over it.

His eyes followed the gesture and twinkled. "Alright." He pointed in the same direction we had been traveling. 

I pulled out of Pop's and onto the main road. "Charlie says hi."

"Fuck that nutsack," Otis grumbled.

"Ya never did like 'im much, huh?"

"Nah. I just put up with 'is bullshit cuz o' Cutter."

"Hmph. Well, he treats me good."

"Yeah, he does. That's why me and Cutter took ya there all those years ago. We knew he would."

I smiled widely. Otis fiddled with the radio stations until he found another song. He was satisfied once Terry Reid's _Seed of Memory_ wafted from the speakers. His arm found its home around my shoulders, and he continued to take swigs from his whiskey bottle and tell me which roads I needed to turn down.

🎶Brave Dreams

That Are Kindled From Ashes  
Rise Out Over All The Battle Below  
Spread Wings Over All That He Passes  
So His Life Can Stay Immortal To His Country  
All The Shades Of Green That Fall Beneath This Tree  
So Let The Winds Of Change  
That Rearrange The Country  
Let It Also Sow A Seed Of Memory

Marlena In The Cool Satin Sashes  
Spread Dreams Over The Battle Below  
Bring Love With A Song As She Passes  
So His Life Can Stay Immortal To The Country  
And Let Every Man Aware Of Being Free  
Mmm, When She Talks Of Times When Wine Is Handed To Me  
From A Face That Walked Out Of A Memory

And Now That The Battle Is Done  
And You Wake Up In The Morning With The Sun Up In The Sky  
Summer Never Gives You No Warning Then  
Flowers Are Getting Thrown Up To Cover The Mud Up On The Line  
Valleys Getting Greener And There's  
Nothing But Love On Your Mind

Brave Dreams That Are Kindled From Ashes  
Rise Out Over The Battle Below  
Spread Wings Over All That He Passes  
So His Life Can Stay Immortal To The Country  
Other Shades Of The Green That Brought For Me A Victory  
But The Winds Of Change  
Have Rearranged This Country

Let It Also Sow A Seed Of Memory

Let It Always Sow A Seed Of Memory

Let It Always Sow A Seed Of Memory For A Long Time🎶

We passed an ancient abandoned graveyard on a deserted road to our right on the way. Boarded up structures and desolate farms littered our pathway until we reached a dirt road on our left. I slowed down as I steered onto it so the tires wouldn't kick up too much dust.

We rolled up on the Firefly farmhouse fairly quickly. The sun hung just above the horizon, but it was obvious the property was dilapidated. Some of the shutters were loose, and the paint was peeling. The surrounding fences were tattered and worn.

"Park there," Otis directed, motioning to the front of the house.

I gave him a questioning look. RJ's tow truck wasn't even parked that close to the house.

"It's fine." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Okay." I shrugged and did what I was told.

Otis's hand smoothed my hair back as I turned the ignition to the off position. I gave him a toothy smile. The one he returned was dazzling.

"Let's go inside. I'm fuckin' starvin'." He rubbed his belly.

I nodded. He handed over my liquor from between his thighs, and I snatched up my handbag from the floor by his feet. We departed the vehicle and met at the front steps. As we ascended them, Otis took the lead. They creaked in protest under our weight.

Mama Firefly opened the door just as Otis reached for the knob. "Howdy!" she said brightly.

"Hi," I said shyly, waggling my fingertips.

"Hey, Mama. Supper ready?" Otis asked.

"Sure is, sweetie." Her joyful gaze turned to me. "I see you brought home a guest."

"You remember Cherry, right? She works fer that fuckin' nutsack, Charlie."

"Course I do!" Mama took my hand in both of hers. "Welcome, honey! Come in and make yerself at home. There's always room at my table fer visitors, especially ones Otis brings home. He never brings anyone home. Well, not anyone who's willin'." She chuckled darkly.

I giggled. "Thank you."

"Shut up," Otis groaned. Rolling his eyes at Mama, he pushed past her and entered the house.

"Supper's already on the table. Everybody's waitin'. Even Tiny's at the table," Mama said, her voice tinged with excitement.

"Oh, how nice! Ain't he the shy one?" I asked. "Otis has mentioned Tiny is bashful."

"He sure is, but he'll warm up to ya. He's a real lady killer." She winked.

"He ain't t'night," Otis snarked, shooting her a warning look over his shoulder.

Mama chortled. "Relax, my sweet boy. I'm jokin'."

Otis huffed. "That shit ain't fuckin' funny."

She blew out a puff of air. "I swear my boy's got no sense o' humor. He's such a fuckin' grouch sometimes."

I smiled. Mama tugged me through the door and closed it behind us. We were right on Otis's heels. The inside of the house didn't look any different than the outside. The familiar smell of pot roast filled my nostrils, and my mouth watered. We passed through the living room where a horror film was blaring on the TV.

Otis stopped momentarily. "I'll take that bag from ya, Cherry. I'll put it in my room."

I trusted him, so I gladly set it in his open hand. "The food smells amazin'," I commented.

"Why thank you," Mama said, smiling warmly.

"Mama's a great cook," Otis complimented as we entered the dining area.

As Mama had said, everyone was at the table. It was covered in food and lit candles. Baby, RJ, and Tiny all greeted me in their own way. RJ nodded, Baby giggled and waved, and Tiny wiggled his deformed fingers. His face was covered by a mask. He was even more of a behemoth than RJ. He had a form of gigantism and had suffered severe burns from a house fire as a child, resulting in crippling scarring. Those scars were one of the reasons why he was so bashful. Otis had told me the story numerous times. It was a tragic one.

"Hi, y'all," I said pleasantly.

"Sit here, honey." Mama guided me to a chair next to Baby. "Otis'll sit on yer other side."

"Okay, thank you." I sat down without hesitation.

Mama took her place at the head of the table. Baby passed me the roast, and I put a nice-sized portion on my plate. Potatoes and carrots were next, along with a dinner roll, which I buttered considerably.

Meanwhile, Otis had disappeared; probably to put my bag in his room. To my surprise, he emerged a few seconds later with a glass of ice, presumably for my whiskey. I smiled as he placed the glass next to my plate.

"Thanks. Ya didn't have ta do that."

"That's how ya like ta drink it, ain't it?"

I nodded, my grin widening. "Thank you."

Otis shrugged and patted my shoulder. Sinking into his chair, he began to load his plate.

"Oh, ain't that sweeeet?" Mama gushed. "My baby boy is takin' care o' his company."

"Shut the fuck up," Otis growled, his eyes shooting daggers in her direction.

Mama snickered. The other Firefly's all made noises of amusement, too, even Tiny. I opened my whiskey, poured some into my glass, and sipped. The amber liquid burned smoothly as I swallowed.

"Mmm.." I closed my eyes briefly. "That's real good."

Otis cracked a crooked smile and addressed the family. "Let's eat!"

Everyone dug into their plates eagerly and stuffed their faces. The pot roast, potatoes, and carrots melted in my mouth, and the roll was golden brown and super soft on the inside. I was pretty sure they were made from scratch.

Otis did most of the talking, followed by Mama. They primarily spoke about deals between Charlie and Cutter gone hilariously wrong. Between everyone's obnoxious laughter, moans and muffled screams rose from the basement. The Firefly's had playtoys down there. I ignored the vocalizations of suffering and enjoyed my food and the conversation.

Once I was finished with my food, I turned to Mama. "That was the best meal I've had in a long time."

"Why, thank you, honey. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She glanced at RJ. "Would you help me clear, sweetie?"

RJ grunted his reply, and they stood up to clean the table.

I twisted towards Baby. "Would ya mind if I borrowed a hairbrush? My hair is all knotty from drivin' Charlie's car with the top down."

"Sure. Come with me." Baby grasped my hand. Otis ran his hand down my outer thigh as I stood. She directed me upstairs into her bedroom and gestured to the bed. "Si'down, sugar."

I did as I was told and took a look around. Baby's room was filled with all sorts of different kinds and sizes of baby dolls. Most had their limbs or heads missing; some were without eyes.

She grabbed her hairbrush and sat next to me. "Can I brush yer hair? It's such a pretty red color. I don't have any sisters. I wanna pretend I got one just fer a minute."

"That would be nice. My sisters are complete bitches," I said. "They all hate me."

"That's too bad," Baby said dismally.

"It's whatever." I rolled a shoulder.

She grimaced and rotated her index finger in a circle. I turned my back to her, and she got started. Her touch was gentle and caring. I had a ton of knots, but she didn't hurt me at all.

"Wow, you weren't kiddin'. It's really tangled."

"Yeah."

"It's soooo shiny and lovely," Baby awed.

"Thank you."

"Otis must really like you. He doesn't bring girls home. Well, none who are willin' anyway."

I giggled. "Mama said the same thing."

"I bet she did." Baby cackled. "You must like 'im, too, or ya wouldn't be here."

I laughed softly but didn't open my mouth.

"Yeah, you like 'im. I can tell. Say, can I put some braids in yer hair? You'll look real pretty fer Otis. He'll like it."

"Sure."

"Face me."

I complied. It took Baby all of 60 seconds to make two thin braids near my temples. I whirled around so she could secure them. She made two more braids further back on my head and did the same thing.

"Very nice. Come look," she offered.

We stepped over to her mirror, both of us smiling like idiots.

"They do look very pretty. Thank you," I said, smoothing some flyaways.

"Here." Baby plucked a tiny lavender wildflower from a vase on her dresser and wound it around and through one of the braids next to my temple. "There we go. You look beautiful."

"That's the perfect touch," I agreed. 

Our special moment was interrupted by Otis hollering at the top of his lungs from an unknown location in the house. I couldn't understand what he was going off about, but he was furious.

Baby's face fell. "Sounds like my brother's havin' trouble with the dumb bitches in the basement. Maybe I should go give 'im a hand."

"Mind if I tag along?" I asked.

She clapped like a schoolgirl. "I would love it if ya tagged along! Yer a special one. No wonder my brother likes ya. C'mon!" 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is where this fic gets intensely dark!

\------------------

Baby drug me down the steps, through the dining room, into the kitchen where Mama was washing dishes, and down the steps into the basement. As we reached the bottom, Otis's bellowing escalated in volume. Whimpering and sobbing filled my ears as Baby led me down a dingy hallway. Stains littered the floor, but it was too dark for me to be able to see what they were.

"Aww, am I fuckin' up yer good day? Shut the fuck up! I'm tryin' ta have a good time and yer ruinin' it fer me!"

We stopped in a doorway. Otis's back was to us. He was standing eye level with some teenage girl who was strung up like she had been crucified. Raising his left fist up to his ear, he plunged a massive hunting knife into her chest all the way down to the hilt. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and she gargled behind her gag. Blood soaked through the dirty cotton material and oozed down her chin. Her tense body stilled within a few seconds and her head drooped. Muffled screams came from another girl who was bound and gagged inside a cage fit for a Great Dane.

"Shut the fuck up! Yer next!" Otis shouted, yanking his knife from the first girl's chest. A generous amount of blood spilled from the gaping hole in her rib cage onto him and the floor. The second girl's screams stopped immediately.

"Otis, why don'cha lemme handle her?" Baby suggested quietly.

Otis whipped around, his eyes glazed over, his nostrils flaring, and his chest heaving. It was almost as if he was possessed. Blood dripped from his knife onto the floor below. He had no idea we were there until she had spoken.

"Cherry..." he muttered, his jaw dropping. His icy blue eyes flickered as he returned to reality. He was horrified I would never see him the same way again after what I had just witnessed. His stare traipsed to Baby, his fear morphing into outrage. "Shit, fuck, shit fuck! Motherfucker! Why the fuck did ya bring her down here?!"

Baby let out an exasperated sigh. "Chill the fuck out, man. She asked ta come down."

Otis returned his gaze to me, which had softened to inquisitive. "Ya did?"

"Mmm, hmm." I nodded. "I wanted ta see where yer artistic creations begin."

I crossed the room slowly, glancing around. Three naked female corpses were carelessly piled in a corner. One of them was missing a face. It had been peeled off and hung up with a clothespin on a wire in the opposite corner. The entire room reeked of putrid death and the metallic smell of blood.

"Don't worry," I murmured as I stopped in front of Otis. "I don't think o' ya no different. I know who ya are and what ya do. Remember?"

Standing on my toes, I placed my hands on his chest and kissed his blood-splashed cheekbone. Some of it smeared on my lips. He rubbed it away with his thumb, his icy blue eyes gleaming. Grinning, I tenderly kissed his thumb.

The girl in the cage gagged at our display of affection, capturing Otis's attention. He sneered and waved his knife at her.

"You fuckin' bitch!" he snarled. "You think yer better than us?!"

Baby marched over and unlocked the cage. "C'mon, Otis! End this fuckin' cunt!" she demanded. She despised the girl's disgust. Reaching into the cage, she fisted the girl's hair and yanked her out into the middle of the room while she kicked and screamed. "Come out here, ya stupid bitch!"

Baby snatched the girl up and smashed her facedown onto a wooden crate. The girl shrieked and tossed her head back and forth, begging for her life through her gag. That only made Baby giggle. Otis moved to step around me, but I stopped him.

"May I?" I held out my hand out.

"Fuckin' right, you can!" he exclaimed. He carefully laid the knife handle in my palm, and I closed my fingers around it. "This is yer first time with a human, ain't it?"

"Uhh, huh." Nodding, I twisted towards what was to become my first human victim.

Baby cackled like a mad woman. "C'mon, Cherry! Have a lil fun with us!"

"The first time is a huge rush." Otis rested his unbloodied hand on my back. "Almost like doin' a hard drug fer the first time but better."

A sick smile pulled at my lips. Otis escorted me over to the girl on the crate like a giddy schoolboy on his first real date.

"Turn her over," I instructed.

"Sure thing." Baby spun the girl so she was on her back.

The girl jolted her feet as she gaped at me, her eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

"Fuckin' do it, Cherry!" Otis urged. "Fuckin' kill her!"

Without a second thought, I nicked the girl's throat. Blood seeped to the surface, but the cut wasn't deep enough for her to bleed out. It oozed down her chest slowly, and she lashed about until Baby pinned her down with all her strength.

"Stop yer fidgetin'! Cherry's tryin' ta have a good time!" she commanded.

"Go on, honey," Otis encouraged, rubbing my back. "Do it again. Do whatever the fuck ya want."

Snickering, I pressed on the girl's forehead and slit her throat so intensely, I almost severed her head. The life in her eyes drained away instantly. The siblings hooted as blood squirted all over the front of my sundress. What I felt inside could only be described as Otis had said; a rush. Chortling, I stabbed the dying girl in the chest and stomach multiple times. Blood slung everywhere, and surge after surge of electricity rolled through my body. I slashed and sliced until Otis grasped my wrist.

"Use this," he said, holding up a one-handed axe.

I enthusiastically traded the knife for the axe and hacked and chopped at the cadaver's limbs and throat until both sets of arms and legs were lying on the floor, along with the head. The girl's lifeless glassy eyes gawked up in pure terror.

There wasn't any blood left in the remaining torso to bleed out. My flipflops were submerged in a tremendous pool, my sundress soaked in the sticky crimson liquid. Throwing my head back, I let out a roar of adrenaline.

"Holy fuck." Otis chuckled. "My girl went fuckin' nuts. Ya lost yer fuckin' shit."

"Very nice," Baby praised, shoving the trunk to the blood covered floor with a thunk. "I'll get Tiny. He can take care o' this mess while the three of us get cleaned up. I'll be right back." She skipped from the room.

"Fuckin' shit, that was fuckin' sexy!" Otis exclaimed. He took the drizzling axe from my hand and hung it up on the wall with a bunch of other weapons and torture tools.

"Oh my God, that was soooo much fun!" I squealed, hopping up and down.

Spinning around, he grabbed my hips and pulled me against him. "I told ya! Didn't we fuckin' tell ya?!"

Nodding, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Say, 'yes, you did'," Otis murmured.

"Yes, you did," I echoed.

Our lips met in a searing kiss. His arms closed around my waist, and he squeezed my ass as his tongue slipped between my lips. He tasted of whiskey and blood. I must have had some on my lips from when that girl's sprayed on me.

"Say that fuckin' shit again," he said under his breath, his eyes glimmering.

"Yes, you did," I whispered, chuckling.

Otis's hungry eyes scanned what he could see of me, making me tremble and yearn for him. His next kiss was intimate. His tongue swirled around mine slowly, the taste of alcohol and iron mixing with my saliva.

Baby cleared her throat as she and Tiny entered the room. Otis and I broke apart unwillingly. If they hadn't shown up, I would have dropped to my knees and blown him. Tiny had a mop and bucket of soapy water and was missing his mask. He was more horribly deformed than I imagined. Baby had an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Hang up the body parts out back in the shed," Otis ordered. "I want 'em fer my next fuckin' art project."

Tiny nodded but didn't speak. He knew what Otis's plans entailed. I was curious if he could talk at all.

"C'mon, you two crazy lovebirds," Baby teased. "Let's go in the other room and hose down."

Otis didn't get cross with her for fucking with us. Instead, he smiled and clasped my sticky hand. We followed Baby out of the room, further down the hallway, and into another room. There was a makeshift shower in the corner. Towels hung on the wall, along with various sets of the Firefly family's clothing. Several pairs of shoes lined the floor.

Baby turned on the water, and we peeled out of our clothing. The three of us squished under the hot stream together and rinsed our bodies of blood. The water pressure was strong. We splashed each other like kids in a swimming pool, whooping to our heart's content. I had never seen Otis laugh so hard or act so merry. The sight made my heart swell.

After we were finished playing, Baby undid my braids and held onto the lavender flower. Otis stood by and watched intently as I rinsed any blood from my hair. As soon as I was sure I was clean, she quickly redid them and wound the flower back into the same braid.

"Otis, I want a sister," she said softly. "I want Cherry ta be one of us."

My eyes widened. I was speechless. I looked at Otis, who smirked and shook his head. Water trickled from his hair and beard.

"I dunno what the fuck she wants. Hell, I dunno what I fuckin' want," he said. "We'll figure that shit out later."

"Fiiiine," Baby whined. "But I wanna keep her."

She shut off the water. We all dried off and hung up our wet towels. Otis handed me an oversized flannel to wear.

"This yers?" I asked, glimpsing the navy and white plaid design. I put it on, fastened the 4 bottom buttons, and rolled up the sleeves.

"Yeah." He pulled on another pair of military cargo pants and a wifebeater that read Fuck Society across the chest.

"Hmph. Bet it brings out yer purty blue eyes."

He grinned.

"I got clothes she can wear, ya know," Baby pointed out. She shimmied into a thin cotton dress.

"This is fine," I said. Inside, I was overjoyed Otis had given me one of his shirts. It was an act of dominance, but it also showed he liked me.

"I want her ta wear it." Otis gave her a pointed look. "No fuckin' pants, either."

Baby held up her hands. "Okay, okay. I dunno why ya have ta be such a grouch." She tossed a clean pair of flip flops my way. "Here, put these on. The floor down here is filthy. Ya don't wanna get yer feet all dirty."

"Thanks." I slipped them on.

Baby stuck her feet in a pair as well, and Otis tugged on a pair of boots. We exited the room, strolled down the hallway, and climbed the steps. Mama was leaning against the kitchen counter smoking a cigarette. She tossed us a fond look.

"Did y'all have fun down there? Sure sounded like it," she said sweetly.

"Yeah," the three of us said in unison.

"Good. I like it when my sweet babies are happy. C'mere, Angel." Mama opened her arms for a hug from Baby.

"C'mon, honey." Otis grabbed my wrist and towed me from the room.

"I swear, him bringin' Cherry home is the best thing he ever did," Baby commented.

"I think so, too," Mama gushed. "She's good fer 'im."

"I want a sister," she declared. "I want her ta be one of us."

I didn't hear Mama's reply. Otis and I swiped our whiskey bottles from the dining room table on our way past. We bounded up the steps and into his bedroom. He kicked his door shut and deadbolted it behind us. Flopping down on a couch fit for two people, he kicked off his boots.

Otis's walls were covered in scribbles, drawings, and odd artwork. A desk with some handmade photo albums stacked on top sat under the window, and a dresser with a radio was a few feet from where Otis was kicked back. There was a single mattress bed resting against the far wall, a chest on the floor next to it.

I toed off my flip flops next to Otis's boots and headed straight for the radio. Turning the knob to the on position, I scanned through the stations.

"Ya got any grass?" I asked. "I need ta relax a bit. My adrenaline is pumpin'."

"Yeah." Otis hopped up. Strolling over to his desk, he opened a drawer.

"Can Tiny talk?" I blurted. I had been wondering all night.

"Nah, he's mute. Can't hear too good, either, but he can read lips just fine."

"That from the fire?"

"Uhh, huh."

"That's unfortunate."

"We make do."

Finding _Brick House_ by The Commodores, I turned up the volume. "Oh, I like this song. I like ta dance to it."

Otis chuckled from his spot at his desk where he was rolling a doobie. "I bet ya do."

Closing my eyes, I spun around and began moving to the beat. As I danced, I drank from my whiskey bottle.

🎶Ow, she's a brick house

She's mighty mighty, just lettin' it all hang out  
She's a brick house  
That lady's stacked and that's a fact  
Ain't holding nothing back

Ow, she's a brick house  
Well put-together, everybody knows  
This is how the story goes

She knows she got everything  
That a woman needs to get a man, yeah, yeah  
How can she lose with the stuff she use  
Thirty-six, twenty-four, thirty-six oh what a winning hand

'Cause she's a brick house  
She's mighty mighty, just lettin' it all hang out  
She's a brick house  
Ow, that lady stacked and that's a fact  
Ain't holding nothing back🎶

By the time Otis finished rolling our spliff, I was tipsy. Warmth ran through my body from head to toe, and the floor rocked beneath my feet. My head swam with visions of Otis naked under the showerhead in the basement, the winged skull tattoo in the middle of his chest wet and shiny. We had seen each other naked probably over 100 times, but that didn't stop his cock from getting hard. I had ignored it when his erection had brushed my body because Baby had been there, but she certainly hadn't been oblivious. She just hadn't said anything.

Otis's sultry voice brought me back to reality. "Yer built like a brick shithouse alright."

When I opened my eyes, he was standing right in front of me. The doober was hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Raising a lighter, he sparked it and lit the joint. He shoved the lighter in his pants pocket and puffed on the rolled grass until it burned perfectly.

Taking a generous hit, Otis leaned towards me. I stopped swaying so he could give me a shotgun kiss. He blew a massive cloud of smoke into my mouth. I inhaled and coughed immediately. Laughing, he grasped my hand.

"C'mere." He pulled me over to the couch. "Lay back with me and smoke this grass."

"Yes, sir." I giggled.

"That'a girl."

Plopping down, I sat my whiskey bottle on the floor next to Otis's. He slumped down next to me and slipped his arm around my shoulders. He brought me back gently, and we relaxed into the cushions. We took turns smoking the doober, occasionally giving each other a shotgun kiss. Most of the time, his icy blue eyes were all over me. They caressed my exposed cleavage, the shape of my jaw, smoke as it leaked from my nostrils and up into the air. His hand grazed my bare thighs, his thumb rubbing circles.

Otis hadn't brought an ashtray with him. He just tapped ash onto the floor when the need arose. When our doober was down to a tiny roach, he dropped it on the floor. Reaching for his whiskey bottle, he smashed the roach with the glass bottom.

"Ya know somethin'?" he said thoughtfully as he straightened back up.

"What?" I turned towards him as he reclined against the back of the couch.

"Yer eyes...they're the color of emeralds, but they're always filled with sorrow. Even now, when yer happy."

"Mmm..." I sighed forlornly, my mood dampening. "That's prolly cuz I detest myself."

"Why?" Otis breathed. "What's not ta fuckin' like?"

"I've made a lot o' mistakes. I have a lot o' regrets. I've driven people away by bein' who I am, people who were s'pposed ta love me."

"Cherry, listen. I wan'cha ta listen real fuckin' good, alright?" He handed over my whiskey.

Nodding, I sipped from my bottle and fixed my hazy gaze on his lips.

"I'm gonna assume the people ya drove away were yer no good family. Well, lemme tell ya somethin'. They don't love you and never did. They're caught up by society's bullshit fuckin' standards. They think ya ain't good enough cuz yer a whore, but that ain't true. They're blinded by shit they shouldn't be coerced by. They're all sheep in a herd led by the Government.

Family's s'pposed ta love ya no matter what. Mama taught me that. The Firefly's...they accept and love me fer who I am. Ya saw what I did downstairs. I can do much, much worse than that. Yet, they _still_ fuckin' love me. _That's_ how it's s'pposed ta be. Yer family is a bunch o' fuckin' assholes who don't deserve fuckin' you."

"Nobody loves me, Otis. I'm lonely," I said softly.

He shook his head. "Ya don't gotta be. Baby wants ya ta be her sister. That's gotta count fer somethin'. Shit, me and you-"

"We're friends," I said.

Otis snorted. "Uhh, I think we're a lil more than friends, honey. At least, I would hope so. Ya've never charged me fer services at the _Fun House_. What do ya tell that fuckin' nutsack, Charlie, anyway?"

"I don't tell 'im nothin'. I pay fer yer shit outta my own pocket."

Otis's eyebrows almost shot off of his forehead. "Ya fuckin' do what?!"

I cringed. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me, shocked, or flattered. "I pay fer-"

"I heard ya. I just..."

"Are ya angry?" I chewed my lip.

His features softened. "No, baby. Not at all."

A piece of his hair fell across his face, and I pushed it back. Otis closed his eyes and sighed. His face scrunched as if I had physically hurt him, but that wasn't what it was. It was an expression of pure pleasure. He made that same face whenever I rode him or sucked his cock.

Once he recovered, he opened his eyes and stared into my soul. "I didn't know ya paid outta yer own fuckin' pocket. I just figured ya told Charlie some shit lie. Turns out all these years ya been payin' ta fuck _me_. I don't want ya doin' that no more, ya hear?"

I grimaced. "Well, what do ya want me ta do cuz I ain't never gonna charge ya. You and Cutter saved my life," I pointed out.

He traced a long silvery scar on my temple which was from that night all those moons ago. "I ain't comin' ta see ya at the _Fun House_ no more," Otis said under his breath.

"What? Why not?" My lip wobbled, my eyes filling with tears. If anyone in the world could hurt me, it was him, and he had just ripped my heart in two.

"Oh, Jesus Christ. Don't fuckin' cry, honey." He wrapped his arms around me. "I didn't mean we'd stop seein' each other. I was gonna say that you'll come here from now on. After what we did downstairs earlier..."

He kissed my forehead. Sniffling, I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand.

"...we bonded. Not just us, but Baby, too. She wants ya around. Shit, _I_ want ya around, and I want ya around more than once every couple months. I wanna have fun with ya and create art with ya."

Nodding, I smiled.

Otis kissed the corner of my mouth. "I gotta take a leak. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Jumping up, he crossed the room and unbolted his door. As he opened the door and stepped out of the room, he glanced over his shoulder. "You know Baby always gets what she wants, right?"

"Umm, yeah. Cutter makes sure o' that."

"_Always_," he said firmly. Facing forward, he walked around the corner and into the bathroom.

\--------------

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

Otis's last words gave me something to think over. What did that mean? Did he want me here permanently like Baby did? As much as I desired to be a part of Otis's life, I couldn't ditch Charlie. He had been way too good to me for me to do something like that to him. Besides, I was his best girl. Folks lined up for my services. If I left, it would hurt his pockets. Shaking my head, I decided to worry about it later.

Standing up, I wandered around the room and absorbed all the drawings on Otis's walls. I discovered there were phrases written between his scribblings, mostly biblical passages from the Book of Revelations and anti-government messages. My name was scrawled in more than a few spots as well.

I ran my fingertip over a sentence he had scratched onto his headboard with the tip of a knife. It read, _'I am the devil, and I am here to do the devil's work.'_

A Polaroid photo was lying face down next to Otis's handiwork. Picking it up, I flipped it over. I gasped at an image of myself, asleep and naked in my bed in my real bedroom at the _Fun House_, not one of the rooms I used for services. My hair was a mess and hickeys cluttered my neck. Otis was the only man who had ever been in my personal bedroom beside Charlie. That was how he knew about my gruesome collection. He must have taken the photo the last time he had been there. Charlie had been pissed about the hickeys the next day. His words echoed in my head.

_"That's bad _ _fer_ _ business, baby! Clients wanna be with someone who ain't marked up! They want someone fresh!"_

I had cowered immediately. My last boss would have smacked the shit out of me or hit me bloody. Charlie had held up his hands in a peace offering.

_"Relax, now. Ya know I ain't gonna hurt ya. I'd never do that. Happy Boy, on the other hand..."_

Otis's footsteps and the deadbolt sliding into place brought me out of the memory. He came up behind me and closed his arms around my waist. "Wha'cha doin', baby?" He ran the tip of his tongue around the outline of my ear and pressed his groin into my ass, making me shiver.

"You have a picture o' me?" I held it up so he could see it.

"Sure as fuck do," he said smugly. "I used yer Polaroid last time I was there. It was just sittin' there on yer dresser so I took advantage o' the situation."

Laying the photo down, I turned around and placed my hands on his chest. "Charlie gave me hell fer those hickeys." I giggled.

"Fuck that nutsack. He can kiss my snow white, puckered asshole. I'll leave my fuckin' mark on ya if I wanna. What the fuck's he gonna do?" Otis sneered, his eyes flashing. "He ain't gonna do _shit_."

Terry Reid's _To Be Treated Rite_ began to play on the radio. I took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Man, Terry's hot shit right now, huh?" I tucked a strand of Otis's hair behind his ear. He relaxed under my touch, his nostrils flaring as he humphed. "Dance with me?"

"Sure, darlin'," he grumbled.

Our bodies melted together, and I laid my head against him. We swayed through most of the song, sometimes stopping just to hold each other.

🎶Oh, we are what we are when in danger  
And we are as we stand head in hands  
When a friend brings to light on a cold silver knife  
You can stare your fate right into his hands  
To his hands

Oh, we are what we are when we'll name to  
Be the soul-owning guardians of land  
And there's always advice on a cold winter's night  
Like your dreams are just an island in the sand  
Way out in the sand

Don't it seem so strange

How it just don't change  
Things just stay the same as they've always been  
Some of us are out to win  
And some of us are out just to aim  
Just out to aim

Oh we are what we are when we're praying  
In our way of seeking some light  
May the mission bells still ring of the colorful dream  
In the faith that everyone will be treated right

Will be treated right on a cold, cold night.  
Will be treated right in a hopeless fight  
Will be treated right, will be treated right  
on a cold, cold, cold night  
Will be treated right🎶

Otis broke our comfortable silence. "What's yer real name? I know it ain't Cherry. That's yer whore alias."

Giggling, I lifted my head from his shoulder. "Yer never gonna b'lieve this, but it's Mary Jones."

"No fuckin' shit!" He threw his head back and laughed. "The Virgin fuckin' Mary. Well, ain't that ironic."

Nodding, I sighed sadly. "No one's asked me my real name since I started workin' fer Charlie. He was the last one. No one gives a fuck. All folks care 'bout is what kinda bang fer their buck Cherry can give 'em."

"Not t'night. T'night, yer Mary and ya ain't on the fuckin' clock."

I smiled sweetly. "Yer turn. What's yer real name? I know Otis Driftwood is an alias also. All the Firefly's have an alias."

He shook his head. "I don't have a real name." His icy blue eyes held honesty.

I was taken aback. "W-what?"

"Ya heard me right. Mama gave me my name. My biological parents..." he paused momentarily, scowling. "They never bothered ta give me a fuckin' name. They dubbed me lil fucker, lil bastard, ungrateful fuckin' brat...fucked up shit like that. All they did was neglect and beat the shit outta me, and my sperm donor raped the fuck outta me. I used ta go by Dane 'til I met Mama cuz that was my old man's name."

"W-What?" I repeated. Blinking, I closed my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, Otis. That's awful." 

"Yeah. Shit turned out fer the best, though," he reasoned. "I killed 'em when I was 13 and ran in ta Cutter while I was driftin' and stealin' and sellin' cars ta survive. He brought me here, Mama took me in..." He nodded. "...you know the rest."

"Yeah. I mean, I knew ya were abused. Ya've mentioned it subtly here and there over the years, but I didn't know it was like that." I shuddered. "Jesus, man."

"Yeah. And the toys in the basement wonder why I'm outta my fuckin' mind." He widened his eyes, tossed his head back and forth, and growled.

Laughing, I combed my fingers through Otis's stringy hair. Some of it had covered his face and gotten stuck in his beard. I plucked strands from his fuzzy face and pushed them over his shoulders. His eyes twinkled, and he ran his hands up and down my back.

"There. All better." I nestled my face into his furry neck.

"You brighten my inner darkness," he husked, cradling my head.

My heart liquified into a puddle of gunk. "There ya go sweet talkin' again," I said, pulling back to look at him.

Smirking, Otis closed the distance between us and kissed me gently. "I wanna tell ya a story. It's a true story."

I nodded. "I'm listenin'."

"When I first came here and Mama showed me affection, I didn't know how ta deal with it. I used ta push her away, holler at her not ta fuckin' touch me. I didn't know what love was, didn't know how ta receive it or accept it. My biological parents had never shown me a lick of the sappy shit. I wasn't sure if I _could_ love another human bein'. It took years fer me ta let Mama touch, hug, or hold me."

I grimaced. The goo in the center of my chest transformed into broken shards.

"But then Baby was born when I was 18. I helped deliver her on top the dining room table. She came quick as shit. We didn't have time fer any other fuckin' option. She popped out all bloody and wrinkled and roarin' like a tiny lioness." 

Otis chuckled fondly at the memory. 

"I held her while RJ cut the umbilical chord. I looked down into her goopy eyes as I wiped 'em, and that's when I knew I could love someone. I realized right then I had loved Mama, RJ, and Tiny all along. I cared fer Cutter too, but not like I loved them. We butt heads way too fuckin' much. That fuckin' bastard wasn't even there fer 'is own kid's birth! That bozo's motherfucker's a fuckin' asshole!"

"I'm glad Mama took ya in, but if Baby came so quick, Cutter didn't have time ta get here," I pointed out.

"Ain't no fuckin' excuse. He knew Mama was 'bout ta fuckin' pop. He should o' fuckin' been here," he insisted. "Anyway, I dunno what would o' happened ta me if it weren't fer her." He shrugged.

"Prolly nothin' good, I imagine."

"Exactly my fuckin' point. Does Charlie know 'bout yer lil fun projects?" Otis was referring to my morbid collection.

"Yeah, he just chooses ta ignore that side o' me."

"See, that's _love_." He arched an eyebrow.

"Well, he is one o' y'all."

"He don't share those same kinda interests, though."

"No." I giggled. "He's all about money, coke, and sex."

"Bingo! You win a fuckin' prize!" Otis chuckled. "What I'm tryin' ta tell ya, _Mary..._" He tipped his head forward. "...is that yer loved. Whether ya realize it or not."

"Reckon I am." I flashed him a dazzling smile.

Another song I loved to dance to, Bill Withers _Use Me_, replacedTerry Reid on the radio. My face lit up even more.

"Lemme guess." Otis smirked. "Ya like dancin' ta this song, too."

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

I bustled over to my whiskey bottle, snatched it off the floor, and rocked my hips. Bouncing around the room, I sang along and drank between lyrics. 

Otis laughed and flung himself down onto the couch. "I didn't know ya could sing. Shake that hot piece of ass, baby."

Nodding, I kept crooning. He just watched, occasionally releasing a chuckle. I kept thinking about him using me to his ominous heart's content. 

"Oh, sometimes, yeah, it's true. You really do abuse me. You get in a crowd of high class people, and then you act real rude to me. But oh, baby, baby, baby, baby!" I clapped my hand against my whiskey bottle to the beat. "When you love me, I can't get enough. I and I want to spread the news that if it feels this good getting used. Oh, you just keep on using me until you use me up. Until you use me up."

"Ya've got a beautiful fuckin' voice," he complimented. "You should use it more often."

"Thanks." By the time the song was over, I was wasted. I couldn't stop giggling.

Leon Haywood's _I __want'a__ Do Something Freaky to You _was next. Otis's amused expression faded away, lust darkening his features. Sitting his alcohol down, he sprung up off the couch and raced towards me. I flinched when he seized the whiskey bottle from my hand and slammed it down on his desk.

"Hey, man! What the fu-"

I squealed with laughter as he grabbed my ass in both hands, picked me up, and spun me around. There was no way I could keep my balance if I wanted to, so I clung to the man for dear life. The closest surface was his dresser. He reached out with one hand and swiped whatever was in his way onto the floor with a crash. Next, he plunked my ass down on the dresser and ripped open the front of my shirt - _his shirt_. Buttons popped off and scattered around the room, and his flannel fell from my shoulders.

"Otis!" I gasped. I laughed so hard, no sound transpired.

"Mary," he husked, his eyes holding a determined glint. "I'm gonna fuck the holy hell outta you."

"Oh, shit..." I moaned as he swaddled his hips with my thighs. My clit thumped and wetness instantly pooled onto the dresser from my most intimate of places.

I yanked his belt open and undid his pants while he tore his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. As I fished out his hard cock, our lips met in a scorching kiss. Otis's pants hit the floor, and he crammed his tongue between my lips. I braced my hands on the dresser as he shoved his arms under my thighs. Clutching my ass, he jerked me forward and drove the head of his cock through my drenched pussy lips.

"Fuuuuck!" I cried out in ecstasy, my back arching.

Otis bared his teeth as he buried his cock inside my pussy all the way to my cervix, his eyes glowing. He swallowed any sounds from my mouth with a sloppy kiss. Kissing down my jaw, he sucked his way over my neck, leaving a trail of love bites. His thrusts were hard and fast, and my hips were angled just the right way for his cock to brush my g-spot. Within seconds, my moans matched the ones of the girl in the song.

"Yeah, baby," he grunted, clamping down on my jugular. "I'm burnin' fer ya. Ain't a reason ta fight it no more." He bucked his hips so brutally, his dresser banged against the wall.

**Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!**

My tits flung every which way. I lifted one hand from the dresser and caressed Otis's tense chest and abs. Stroking his soft gray pubes, I sketched his winged skull tattoo and scratched through his beard. Goosebumps prickled his flesh, his nipples hardening.

"Shit, fuck, shit, fuck!" he blurted.

All I could do was moan his name and lock my ankles behind him. Heat built in my abdomen and spread like a California wildfire. Otis fisted my hair and filled my open mouth with his tongue, and I was hit with the epiphany that he was the only man I had kissed in over 10 years. He was also the only person I ever let fuck me without a condom. The thought made my heart ignite. I returned his kiss with more passion than I knew I was capable of.

_Fooled Around an Fell in Love _by Elvin Bishop came on the radio. Otis's harsh thrusts slowed down into a pleasurable pace. One of his hands released my ass and squeezed my tits. He pinched my nipples into stiff peaks before tracing the shape of all my curves. He sucked my skin wherever he had access, his soft moans bouncing off of my eardrums like a lullaby. 

🎶I must have been through about a million girls  
I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone  
I didn't care how much they cried, no sir  
Their tears left me cold as a stone 

But then I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did  
I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love 

It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked  
I'd get out my book and write down her name  
Ah, but when the grass got a little greener over on the other side  
I'd just tear out that page 

I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby

I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love

Free, on my own is the way I used to be  
Ah, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me  
It's got a hold on me now  
I can't let go of you baby

I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, oh yes I did  
I fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,  
Fooled around, fooled around, fell in love  
Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,  
Fooled around, fooled around, fell in love  
I fooled around, fell in love  
I fell in love, I fell in love, yes I did🎶

Since Otis wasn't pumping his hips so hard anymore, I gathered him in a loving embrace. He followed suit, his tongue still deep in my mouth. His chest heaved against mine, his groans echoing my own. As my core fluttered, I ripped my mouth from his with a slurp. Slobber dribbled from his bottom lip.

"Otis..." I warned.

"I know, Mary. I know," he husked, his eyes hooded. "I feel it, baby. I feel it like God crashin' lightnin' down upon my fuckin' head."

"Faster," I mewled. I gripped his ass as he complied, my nails clawing his soft skin.

"Shit, fuck, shit, fuck!" Otis growled through his teeth, throwing his head back.

His face contorted just like it had on the couch when I had pushed his hair back. He was trying to hold back his nut. I nuzzled his beard with my face, inhaling the scent of the sweat that beaded his skin. He jammed his hand between our bodies and tweaked my clit. That was all it took. My pussy spasmed, and I moaned his name as I soaked his cock. His entire body seized, and he cried my real name instead of Cherry. My convulsing pussy milked his balls, his cock pulsing inside me as ropes of warm cum splattered my cervix.

Otis halted all movement and curled his tongue with mine. We were breathless and satisfied, and we clung to each other as we came down from our orgasmic high.

"Jesus, _fuck_, I needed that," he stated once he could speak again.

"I gotta pee," I whined.

"Okay, honey." Otis pulled his softening cock from me with a groan. Bodily fluids spilled from my crevice onto the dresser, some oozing onto the floor. "C'mon." He helped me put my feet down. My legs were rubbery, and my knees gave out. Laughing, he caught me before I hit the floor. "Fuck, it must o' been good if ya can't stand up."

Giggling, I nodded. "Mmm, hmm."

"Ya gonna be alright ta make it ta the pisser on yer own?" he asked. "It's to the right when ya walk out my bedroom door."

"Umm..." I tested my balance. "Yeah."

Otis smacked my ass as I staggered towards the door. "Mmph, God damn you got a tight ass."

Giggling, I arrived at his bedroom door and unlocked it. Opening it, I stumbled into the hallway naked and closed it. I wobbled into the bathroom and flipped on the switch. The toilet seat was up, likely from when Otis took a piss earlier. Putting it down, I fell onto it and giggled. I groaned as I relieved my full bladder. Urine rushed out of me like Niagara Falls. Reaching for toilet paper, I wiped and pushed to my feet.

Baby appeared in the doorway just as I was leaving. I shrieked and jumped backward about two feet.

"I'm sorry." She laughed softly. "I didn't mean ta startle ya." 

She didn't give two shits about my nudity. Why would she? We had just showered together in the basement not all that long ago.

I placed my hand over my heart and sighed. "It's alright. I should o' closed the door."

"Umm, I gotta question."

"Go fer it."

"I couldn't help overhearin' y'alls lil fuck storm. Did my brother call ya the wrong name? If so, that's fucked up."

_'Who the hell wouldn't overhear that?'_ I thought, laughing. "Oh, no. Mary's my real name."

"Oh." Baby smiled. "'Kay, that's all I wanted ta know." 

She was gone as fast as she had shown up. Grinning, I stumbled back into Otis's room. 

\------------

A/N: That bit about Otis helping deliver Baby was not part of the original Firefly backstory. She was already alive when he came around. It was just something I wove into the fic to show how strong their bond is.


	5. Chapter 5

Otis was still as naked as a jaybird. He had kicked his pants off at some point while I was in the bathroom and sprawled out against the back of the couch. His eyes were closed and his thighs were spread wide open. His fuzzy gray balls and cock were on full display. The sound of the latch sliding closed made him crack an eye open.

"Feel better?" he husked.

"Yeah." I giggled. "Baby thought ya called me the wrong name. I think she was 'bout ta come knock the shit outta ya."

He chuckled softly. "I would o' took it like a fuckin' man. She's one person I won't hit back. I might get pissed at her, tell her to fuck off or whatever and call her a bunch o' fucked up names, but I'd never hurt her."

I smiled. Shuffling over to him, I straddled his lap. That got his full attention. Both of his eyes popped open, and he closed his arms around my waist. His cock came to life under my core. Kissing him softly, I rubbed my pussy lips against his shaft.

"Ya want more?" Otis smirked. He was more than happy to oblige.

"Yeah, in a minute," I murmured.

Grunting, he closed his eyes. It wasn't unusual for us to fuck several times in one night, especially since his cock was the only one I truly liked. But right now, I just wanted to be near him. Led Zeppelin's _The_ _Rain Song_ was playing over the radio, and I was feeling super relaxed. Apparently, he was, too. His whole body was limp underneath mine, except for his cock, of course.

"Otis?" I cupped his jaw in both hands and rubbed my thumbs through his beard.

"Hmm?" He didn't bother to open his eyes, but he let out a contented sigh.

"You..."

I hesitated. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I was frightened. Using both index fingers, I plucked strands of hair out of his beard. It was always in his face. His long hair was one of the things I loved about him. It was sexy as fuck.

"What?" Otis mumbled.

His eyes fluttered open and he stared into my soul. My throat closed up and time seemed to stand still. My heart rate increased tenfold. Gulping, I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Sex and nudity didn't bother me. After all, I was a whore. Talking about feelings, though, that was unchartered territory, especially intimate feelings. Spending time with Otis, doing what we had done together in the basement, those things had just brought my repressed feelings for him closer to the surface and caused them to bubble over.

"You do funny things ta my insides," I admitted shyly.

"I know, darlin'," he said. Guiding my head to his shoulder, he tangled my hair in his hand and rocked me in his arms. "I wanna keep you. I wanna make ya my own personal whore. How much is that gonna cost?"

I blew out a puff of air. "I dunno. Charlie won't like it. I'm 'is best girl. He's been good ta me. I don't wanna do 'im dirty like that. What are we gonna do?"

"We'll figure somethin' out. Maybe we can cut 'im some kinda deal and you can work fer Cutter. I told ya, Baby always gets what she wants, and she wants a sister," Otis reminded me. "She's spoiled fuckin' rotten. It'll all work out somehow. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Okay."

"Now, gimme some sugar. Make it extra fuckin' sweet."

Our lips met in a hungry kiss. I lifted my hips, Otis gripped his cock, and I sunk down onto him. Without warning, he thrust his hips and filled me all the way up. I cried out in pleasure, scraping his shoulders with my nails. He groaned underneath me, his jaw dropping open. Rocking my hips, I found my rhythm. My clit pressed against his pubic bone, which stimulated the sensitive bundle of nerves perfectly.

In the past, the sex between Otis and I had always been rough. This time, things were different. Our union was slow and sensual. When our lips weren't locked, we were lost in each other's passionate gaze. Since I was on top, I stroked his hair, caressed the age lines in his face, and tangled my fingers in the soft patch of gray hair on his chest. When his chin was pointed towards the ceiling, I traced his Adam's apple through his fuzzy beard. 

Otis soaked up whatever warmth I offered him like I was his only source of sunshine. His cock brushed that magical spot deep inside my pussy, and he fondled my tits and pinched my nipples. Grasping one of his hands, I brought it to my lips and worshipped his fingers. Taking each finger into my mouth one at a time, I sucked them like they were his cock. His mouth went completely slack, his heavy breaths converting into soft moans.

As we neared climax, Otis clutched my hips and matched my quickening pace. He knew what to do to make me cum. He had been getting me off for over ten years. I impaled my ravenous pussy with his cock, and he observed greedily as he glided in and out and my tits bounced. 

Clenching around his length, I burrowed my nails in his shoulders and whimpered his name as I came. Grunting, his face scrunched and he filled my pulsing cavity with his seed. Huddling together, we caught our breath and kissed slowly, sucking each other's lips and tongue. We didn't speak, but we were definitely aware we had made love for the first time.

As soon as Otis was able to move, he stood up with my body shrouding his and carried me to his bed. After lying me down gently, he shut off the light. However, he didn't bother to turn off the radio. He simply rotated the volume to low. 

As he sprawled next to me, he tugged a sheet over us. I rolled towards him, and our bodies intertwined into one. He skimmed my skin with his fingertips, grazed my lips with his own, and nuzzled my neck with his furry face until I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I awoke to the harmony of Otis's voice in my ear.

"Mary...Mary...baby, wake up."

"Hmm? Wha...?" 

I opened my eyes to find his face hovering over mine. Moonlight streamed through the window shade, making his gorgeous blue eyes shimmer as he stared into my soul. When he looked at me like that, I became weak. I was glad I was lying down or I might have fainted.

"Somethin' wrong?" I managed to say. Combing my fingers through his hair, I pulled it behind his back.

"Nah, I just wanna fuck," Otis said bluntly, rubbing his hard cock against my inner thigh.

"Oh," I uttered.

"But first I wanna do some really bad things to ya."

I smiled. "Yeah? Like what?"

Grabbing his whiskey off the headboard, he tilted some into his mouth. Leaning down, he kissed me lovingly. I had the fleeting fear that I probably had morning breath, but my anxiety disappeared when he only smelled of whiskey. I doubted Otis would mind a little morning breath anyway. He smelled much worse things on a daily basis, like decomposing bodies. 

Some of the leftover whiskey in his mouth dribbled into mine, and I swallowed it down. His alcohol coated tongue explored the depths of my mouth, licking my tongue and teeth and canceling out any morning breath I might have had while his free hand massaged my scalp.

I moaned as Otis teased my slit with the head of his cock. I loved when he was on top. I craved the connection, which was something I didn't get very often. Cupping his bushy jaw, I deepened our kiss and tried to angle my hips so he would slip inside me.

"Uhh, uhh," Otis mumbled against my lips. "I still wanna do bad things to ya."

Pushing up on his elbow, he drizzled whiskey onto the middle of my chest. He lapped it up as he kissed down the valley between my breasts. Placing his thumb on the end of the bottle, he wet it and rubbed it on my nipple. Closing his lips around the hard bud, he sucked and tenderly bit. He did the same thing to my other nipple. His hair grazed my skin, making my flesh prickle. I groaned, unable to form words.

Sliding down, he poured whiskey inside my belly button and slurped. I made sure his hair didn't get in his way. Not that he gave a shit. I just liked touching it, and he seemed to enjoy it.

"Take the bottle," Otis muttered. 

I did as I was told. As I sat it back on the headboard, he kissed over my abdomen. Once I was flat on my back again, he scooted down and submerged his face between my open thighs. His fuzzy face tickled my skin, but I didn't laugh. It wasn't that kind of tickle. This was the kind of sensation that made my back arch.

Even though we had fucked twice, Otis nipped my thighs and went down on me. He licked up and down my slit, collecting any essence my pussy had oozed. As his tongue pushed inside me and swirled, his fingertips exposed and teased my clit. The awareness that he was the only man who had eaten me out since I started working for Charlie dropped on me like a ton of bricks. My feelings for him ignited another 1,000 degrees.

Reaching down, I cupped his hairy jaw. He facefucked my pussy like it was a pot full of delicious honey, his jaw working back and forth. Feeling it move in my hand was a major turn on.

"Oh, man..." I moaned. 

Fisting Otis's hair, I mashed his face into my glazed center. His rumble of laughter vibrated throughout my entire core. He switched his mouth to my clit and his long fingers to my center. His fingertips roamed through my pussy lips while his free hand gripped my thigh and held it open. He knew exactly how to touch me and where my g-spot was. Pushing two fingers inside my crevice, he massaged it without mercy. He sucked on my swollen nub, the long, slow laps of his tongue only making the simmering heat in my gut come to a boil. When he wasn't stimulating my clit, he kissed my inner thighs and sucked hickeys in the crooks of my legs.

Occasionally, Otis reached up to squeeze my tits. They fit in his hand perfectly, like he was meant to hold them. He bestowed so much pleasure upon me, the room spun like a blurry kaleidoscope. I ground my hips against his hot mouth as he delved his tongue into my cavity, his nose bumping my clit. As the pleasure in my gut escalated, I tugged his hair.

"Otis," I whimpered.

"Mary..." he moaned. Grazing my clit with his teeth, he again reached inside me and skillfully caressed my g-spot.

"Oh, fuck..." I panted as black spots clouded my vision.

Heat coursed through my veins, and I writhed as I squirted. Otis swallowed down every last drop of my release like he was dehydrated and needed my essence to survive. The blotches in my eyes cleared away, and I let out a blissful sigh. Releasing his hair, I flopped my jello arms down at my sides.

"How the fuck was _that_?" he asked, kissing over my mound.

"Fuckin' fantastic," I breathed.

"Good. I wan'cha ta suck my cock," Otis ordered, his eyes shining with lust.

He pushed up on his knees and crooked his finger. I tried to move but couldn't. Chuckling, he lazily stroked his hard length.

"I feel like a jiggly bowl o' puddin'," I murmured.

"Get yer hot ass up here and fuckin' blow me," he snarled.

"Yes, sir." Willing my muscles to work, I sat up.

"That'a girl," Otis praised, smoothing my hair back.

I grasped his shaft, my forefinger and thumb barely touching. Groaning, he dropped his hand from my head and bucked his hips forward, encouraging me. I didn't need any incentive. I loved sucking him off.

I leaned forward until my mouth hovered mere inches away from Otis's throbbing cock. Dipping my head, I licked from the base to the tip, catching a stray drop of pre-cum as it leaked from the end. He moaned and grabbed a handful of my hair. More pre-cum seeped from his slit, making its slow descent over the head and down his shaft. I swayed my tongue back and forth directly underneath the head, then stopped.

Otis's breath hitched as he waited for me to continue. He exhaled as I again licked from the base of the shaft to under the head and slithered my tongue back and forth. Playing with the spongy underside, I hit nerves which drove any man insane.

"Fuck, shit, fuck..." he growled.

Scrunching his face, he tried to force his cock into my mouth, but I dodged his intention. Instead, I hovered over his weeping cock and batted my eyelashes. Sticking out my tongue, I drew a spiral around the ridges and up to his slit. My sludgy movements were torturous, and they were killing him. Impatience brimmed inside him. He desired for his cock to be inside my mouth _now_.

"God damn it, Mary!" Otis snapped. "Stop yer fuckin' teasin!"

Giggling, I opened my mouth. Sucking the head in, I dropped down as far as I could go. I held him there and swallowed, polishing him with my throat. Otis's breathing turned ragged as I bobbed. Hissing, he yanked my hair. It was too much for him. If I kept that up, he would blow his wad.

I backed off carefully until I had just the head in my mouth and sucked delicately. My hands fondled his pleasure trail, hairy balls, and lean, goosebump covered thighs. His cock grew even bigger inside my mouth. He was close and he was going to cum hard. I increased the pressure and took him in further. He moaned at the movement. His hips jostled, his climax imminent. Sucking harder, I furiously licked the head.

"Baby, stop," Otis demanded, wrenching my hair. "Ain't finished with ya yet."

For a 50 year old man, he had no problems getting hard or holding his nut back. I withdrew gingerly, spittle and pre-cum stringing from my mouth. I was a little disappointed because I wanted to swallow his seed. Licking my lips, I reveled every last drop. His cock was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. It was better than dark chocolate, and I loved that heavenly shit.

_'It's cuz I love 'im,'_ I thought.

Forcing me on my back, Otis loomed over top of me and probed my soul. I shivered at the passion in his icy blue eyes.

"Yer always so fuckin' hot fer me, and I know it ain't cuz yer a whore," he claimed.

"No, it's cuz-"

I started to tell him I loved him, but he placed a hand next to my head and cut me off with a luscious kiss. I tangled my tongue with his and pulled him down on top of me. He rested on his elbow, his free hand cupping my breast and kneading. Pinched my nipple, he stiffened it immediately.

Part of me knew Otis was already aware of what I had to say. He felt it, too, he just didn't know how to vocalize his emotions. Instead, he showed me with his mouth and body. He sucked on my tongue and lips, his beard and mustache prickling my skin. I intertwined my fingers in the coarse hair and scratched.

Otis positioned his cock at my opening and sunk inside. We moaned, our tongues curling together. He pushed in all the way to the base of his cock, pausing before withdrawing and entering again. His thrusts started out lazy, then turned quick and shallow. He was teasing me on purpose. It was payback for what I had done while sucking his cock.

The hand he had on my tits lifted to my hair. He brushed it back, taking a moment to look me in the eye. The love he couldn't convey with words was right there on the surface. I almost began to cry but squeezed my eyes shut and kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his back. Closing my legs around his waist, I locked my ankles. A single tear trickled down my cheek onto the bed below.

Otis's thrusts changed from quick and shallow to long and deep. He ground his hips against mine, making me moan into his mouth. Swiveling his hips, he picked up the pace. My inner walls clinched in response. Reaching between us, he strummed my engorged nub.

"C'mon, baby," he husked. "Cum fer me."

That did me in. My eyes rolled back in my head, my pussy convulsed, and I raked my nails down his back. My soft folds squeezed his cock so tightly, he had trouble staying inside me.

"Fuuuckk..." Otis breathed.

Burying his face in my neck, he jerked his hips and emptied his balls. Holding him close, I stroked his long hair and hummed with satisfaction.

"Jesus H Christ," he mumbled, pulling out of my oozing center.

"Mmm, hmm." I laughed softly.

Turning on his side, Otis brought me with him and intertwined his legs with mine. "I fuckin' own you now. Yer mine, do you fuckin' understand me?" His eyes held dominance.

Nodding, I tenderly kissed his lips. I couldn't even speak.

"And I'm yers," he added, tugging the sheet over us.

Smiling, I rested my head in the crook of his shoulder and passed out immediately.

The next morning, I dressed in Baby's clothes. She let me borrow a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of boots. As she brushed my knotty hair, she made me swear I would return her things when I saw her again. Before I left, she hugged me.

"I'm gonna make you my sister," she whispered in my ear.

I just smiled and kissed her cheek. Otis walked me downstairs and out the front door. I would have said goodbye to the other Firefly's, but they were still in bed. Once we reached Charlie's car, Otis clasped my hands.

"Go back ta the _Fun House_ and do yer job. I'll come for ya. It might take a few days or a week, but I'll be there," he promised. "After that, you won't fuck or touch anyone else but me ever again."

Nodding, I threw my arms around his neck and gave him an emotional kiss. He pushed me against the car and cradled me in his arms until I pulled my mouth from his.

"I gotta go," I said in a wobbly voice.

Otis's eyes glittered in the sunlight. "Don't say shit ta Charlie. Just act like shit's normal."

Nodding, I opened the car door and hopped in. He leaned in for one more kiss, then quickly turned his back on me and swaggered toward the house. If he was as upset as I was, he probably didn't want me to see it.

Starting the car, I backed up, turned around, and drove away. As soon as the Firefly property disappeared from my rearview mirror, I burst into tears. I didn't want to leave Otis's side, but Charlie was expecting me. If I didn't go back, he would hunt my ass down. I didn't want that. Otis would kill him, and that would fuck shit up with Cutter since Charlie was his brother. As Charlie liked to say, _"That's bad fer business, baby!"_

On my trip back to the _Fun House_, my mind was filled with Otis and my new family. They were the family I always wanted but never had. Now, all I had to do was wait to become a part of them.


	6. Chapter 6

A month sludged by. My heart shattered more every day. Where the fuck was Otis? Was everything that happened between us bullshit? Was everything he said a lie? I had no idea, but I was breaking inside. I needed Otis in my life, and I was becoming more and more depressed as our time apart continued. 

I didn't know what was going on with him, but I sure as hell wasn't feeling well. I had been nauseous in the morning, and I was constantly exhausted. I put it all on heartbreak until I threw up every morning for a week straight. Charlie thought I had some kind of bug, but my tits were swollen and tender, and I had sudden mood swings that were ridiculous. One minute I was crying, the next I was snapping at everyone. I had begun to push everyone away because I was being such a spiteful bitch.

And the food cravings. Good Lord. When I wasn't nauseous or puking, I wanted dark chocolate, pickles, fruit, vegetables fried in butter, and any juice I could get my hands on, mostly fresh-squeezed lemonade. I certainly didn't want to have anything to do with meat. The smell of cooking meat made me sick to my stomach. Also, the weather had been unusually hot, so I constantly had an ice pop in my mouth.

I was 100% positive I was pregnant. I hadn't had a period, and my body was changing. I didn't know how to tell Charlie that Otis had knocked me up. He was going to be pissed. Otis had said to not say anything to Charlie at all, but it had been a month and he hadn't shown up. I needed to see a doctor.

On the 5th week, I went with Charlie when he left the _Fun House _to buy supplies. While we were out, I asked him to stop at a pharmacy. I made the excuse that I needed feminine napkins and makeup, but I secretly bought a couple of pregnancy tests. 

They were fairly new on the market and a bit complicated. I had to mix my urine with a solution using a test tube. The procedure was rather complex. I had to wait a few hours for the results to appear, but every one of those fuckers showed I was indeed carrying Otis's apple seed-sized spawn of Satan.

Plopping down on the closed toilet lid, I rested my forehead in my hand and expelled a breath. "Fuck! What am I gonna do?" I muttered. 

I needed to tell Otis, but what was he going to say? Would he even want a kid? I had no idea how to get ahold of him without asking Charlie to call Cutter. I _had_ to tell Charlie what was going on, and it was imperative I do it sooner rather than later. I decided to tell him in the morning once I had acquired some good rest.

The next day I woke up fairly early. I groaned as my stomach rolled and my mouth coated in saliva. I made it to the bathroom in my bedroom just in time to empty stomach bile into the toilet. Once I had recovered, I brushed my teeth and rinsed with mouthwash.

I was determined to tell Charlie what was happening. It was only 8 in the morning, so the brothel was closed. Charlie and all the other prostitutes lived in the same building as myself. His main office was by the front door as well, so if he was awake, he was downstairs.

Slipping on a rose-colored lace bodysuit and silk robe, I padded out of my room. Clevon, Charlie's little errand boy and maintenance man/janitor, had the vacuum running, which grated my nerves. It was too early for that kind of racket.

Charlie's walkie talkie crackled as he pushed the button. "Let 'em in," he said, his voice tinged with annoyance.

_"Who the fuck is Charlie talkin' about? Who comes here this fuckin' early?"_ I thought as I made my way to the steps. 

Peeking over the banister, I spotted Charlie at his desk. Clevon was cleaning his office. Charlie swiveled his chair towards him. 

"My no good brother and Happy Boy are here. Somethin' ain't right. Cutter sounds off."

I halted in my tracks, my heart hammering. Was Otis finally here to claim me? What could possibly be wrong with Cutter? I decided to hold off on my intention to tell Charlie about my pregnancy until he had spoken to Cutter and Otis.

Clevon just shrugged and resumed vacuuming around Charlie's desk. Some of the other whores were sitting on the couches sipping coffee and smoking cigarettes. The smell made me hold back a gag.

Charlie looked up as my bare feet hit the wooden steps. "Mornin', Cherry! How ya feelin', baby? Any better?"

I shook my head. I suddenly had to pee. Most likely due to my nerves, so I rushed into the downstairs bathroom. My mouth was as dry as the desert we lived in, and my hands shook like a leaf in the wind. Relieving myself, I wiped.

"Just breathe," I whispered, willing my heart to slow down.

Otis, Cutter, and Baby came in the door just as I exited the bathroom. They didn't notice me, as their backs were to me. All three of them were filthy and had blood stains on their clothing. Cutter carried an overly stuffed, heavy duffel bag.

_'What the fuck's in there?'_ I thought.

"Turn that fuckin' thing off!" Charlie yelled to Clevon. 

"Sorry, boss." He sheepishly cut off the vacuum and wheeled it against the wall.

"I _knew_ somethin' didn't sound right," Charlie said to Cutter from behind his desk. "Y'all are covered in blood. What the fuck have y'all gotten yerselves into now?"

Before Cutter had a chance to answer, Otis grumbled, "I'm here fer Cherry."

"She just rolled the fuck outta bed. She ain't been feelin' too good. She may not be ready ta service you," Charlie warned.

Otis's hair-trigger temper exploded. "No, you dumb mother fucker! I ain't here fer her fuckin' services! I'm takin' her the fuck home where she fuckin' belongs!"

"Aww, shit," Cutter mumbled, scrubbing his hand over his face.

Clevon blinked, his thin lips separating. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Charlie relaxed further into his chair and laced his fingers. "What the fuck did you just say?" he asked calmly.

"You fuckin' heard me, ya piece o' shit nutsack!" Otis jabbed a finger his way.

Charlie stood up, placed his hands flat on his desk, and leaned forward. "No, I don't think I heard ya right. Might wanna try repeatin' that."

"Don't fuck with me, mother fucker! I came fer my woman and yer gonna fuckin' give her ta me!" Otis roared. 

Baby stepped up behind Otis and placed her hand on his lower back in a sign of support. She yearned for Charlie to hand me over just as much as Otis did. She wanted her sister.

Cutter gnashed his teeth. "Easy, son. I told ya ta lemme handle this."

The other whores in the room murmured amongst each other. They all hopped up and scurried out of the room. They knew the shit was about to hit the fan. I was rooted to my spot. I didn't know what to do.

"Yer woman?! Cherry ain't yer fuckin' woman! I know yer sweet on her, but she's _my_ whore! You brought her ta _me_! She works fer _me_! You ain't takin' my best girl!" Charlie refused.

Otis yanked a pistol from his belt and pointed it at Charlie. "Fuck you, mother fucker! I want Cherry, and I want her right fuckin' now!"

"Woah, son!" Cutter held up a hand. "Back the fuck up and calm the fuck down! Lemme say what I was gonna say be'fore ya start actin' all gung ho cowboy ta the fuckin' rescue!"

"What the fuck kinda shit is this?" Charlie raised both hands, his wide eyes flickering to his brother.

"Everyone just fuckin' relax!" Cutter insisted.

"Talkin' ain't fuckin' workin', Cutter!" Otis argued. "A gun works every God damn time!"

Clevon tried to slink from the room, probably to grab a revolver. Charlie kept a few handguns in the next room. He had one in his desk too, but if he tried to go for it, Otis would kill him.

"Where the fuck ya think _yer _goin'?" Otis hollered. "Don't try and be a fuckin' hero! At the end o' the day, heroes get themselves killed!"

Leaping forward, he grabbed Clevon by the front of his overalls and shoved him toward Charlie. Charlie caught and righted the tall man, scowling. Clevon stared at Otis like he had lost his everloving mind. They had never had any troubles in the past.

"Relax, Happy Boy! This ain't how this was s'pposed ta go down! Ya didn't gimme a fuckin' chance! Get that God damn gun off my brother!" Cutter growled.

"Just gimme my fuckin' sister!" Baby shouted.

"What?!" Charlie exclaimed. "Yer sister? What kinda fucked up inbred shit is this?"

"Oh, Jesus," Baby hissed. "Not like that! You really are fuckin' stupid."

Otis addressed Cutter, who stepped in front of him. "Fuck you, ya old fuckin' bitch! You Bozo the clown lookin' mother fucker! Get the fuck outta my way! I came here fer Cherry, and I'm takin' her the fuck home whether yer nutsack fuckin' brother wants ta give her up or not!"

Finally unfreezing. I raced towards them. "Otis, please!" I begged. As a wave of nausea hit, I grasped the side of Charlie's desk and gagged. Whimpering, I swallowed down excess slobber.

"Cherry?" Baby rushed over. Sliding her arm around my waist, she laid the back of her hand on my forehead. "Yer white as a ghost. Yer sweaty as shit, too. Are ya alright?"

Otis's fury filled eyes momentarily flicked to me, but his stance didn't falter. He switched his gaze back to Cutter, concern mixing into his fiery eyes. 

He was worried about me, but there wasn't anything he could do at the moment. If anything happened, Baby had me and he knew it.

Glancing at her, I shook my head. The room spun and I dropped to my knees. She knelt down with me and held my hair back as I dry heaved into the trash can on the side of Charlie's desk.

"I told y'all she's been sick!" Charlie explained. "Been pukin' fer days! I'm startin' ta think somethin's really fuckin' wrong with her!"

"Even better of a reason fer me ta take her home," Otis snarled, cocking the hammer on his gun.

"Woah, son!" Cutter roared. "Put the fuckin' gun away!"

"Fuck you, old man! I want my woman!" Otis demanded, desperation lacing his voice.

Looking at Baby's anxious expression through my teary eyes, I mouthed, "Pregnant..."

A tiny smile pulled at her lips. "My brother's?" she whispered.

Nodding, I hurled bile into the trash can.

"Jesus," Baby sympathized, rubbing my back. "I'm sorry yer so sick."

Things weren't happening fast enough for Otis. "God damn it!" he blurted. He fired his gun into the wall behind Charlie's head. "Mother fucker, I ain't playin' no fuckin' games! Gimme my fuckin' woman, you fuckin' piece o' shit asshole!"

"Son of a bitch, Happy Boy!" Charlie hollered.

"You gonna give my brother what he wants, or is he gonna have ta shoot yer fuckin' teeth outta yer head?" Baby asked, her tone dripping with venom.

"Shut the fuck up, Baby! That's yer fuckin' uncle!" Cutter scolded over his shoulder.

"I don't give a fuck! Fuck him! I want my fuckin' sister!" she screeched. "Cherry's sick!"

Cutter let out an exasperated sigh. Spinning around, he slammed the duffel bag he was carrying down onto the desk. "Listen, you crazy, pig fuckin', dumbass, pussy, piece o' shit!" He bobbed his head with each word that left his mouth. "Take this! It's payment fer Cherry! Don't ask any God damn questions, either! It's best you don't know shit! Just take it and hand her over ta Happy Boy here before he blows yer fuckin' brains out! You know he will! Don't be fuckin' stupid!"

Charlie shook his head stubbornly. "Y'all brought her ta me! I fuckin' _own_ her!"

Otis bared his teeth and fired another warning shot into the wall. He missed Charlie's noggin by two inches. 

"Jesus Christ!" Charlie yelled, cowering.

"I'll take her from ya too, mother fucker!" Otis vowed. "Even if I gotta kill you and everyone in this shit hole ta do it! Cherry's _mine_!"

"Look in the God damn bag, Charlie! Just fuckin' do it b'fore he kills ya!" Cutter bellowed. Whirling around, he pulled his own gun and aimed at Otis.

"Oh, God, no! Please, boss!" I burst into tears. "Ya gotta lemme go! Aww, fuck, I'm in love with Otis! I'm pregnant with 'is kid! I don't want ya ta die, and I don't want Cutter ta kill 'is own son! I can't lose the man I love! Ya might as well kill me too cuz I'll fuckin' die on the inside!" 

Otis's ragged breath hitched, but he didn't say anything. Charlie snorted. Clevon mumbled something unintelligible.

"Shh..." Baby hushed, smoothing my hair. "It's gonna be alright."

Cutter threw his head back and laughed. "This fuckin' bitch is knocked up?! No wonder ya want her so fuckin' bad!"

"That ain't why I want her! I didn't fuckin' know!" Otis hesitated. Tilting his head to the side, he smirked. "Well, I might o' I had an idea. I fucked her pussy with my bare cock all fuckin' night long last time I saw her. Can't cum inside someone that many fuckin' times and not impregnate 'em."

Cutter only laughed harder. "You dirty dog!"

Baby sat on the floor and pulled me between her thighs. "C'mere, sugar." Guiding my head to her shoulder, she gently cradled it and rocked me. Unable to control my emotions, I sobbed and blubbered. "It's okay. It's alright." She glanced at the others. "Y'all are stressin' out a fuckin' pregnant woman! You should be ashamed o' yerselves! That shit ain't good fer her or the baby! I don't want nothin' happenin' ta Cherry or my lil niece or nephew. Figure this fuckin' shit out."

"Nice fuckin' plan, Daisy! My woman is bawlin' her fuckin' eyes out!" Otis shouted at Cutter.

"Ya didn't gimme a chance ta put the plan in place, ya fuckin' idiot!" Cutter snarled.

"Yer the one who knocked her the fuck up!" Charlie accused. "Her hormones are all outta whack! No wonder she's been actin' so God damn crazy lately!"

"Everyone just shut the fuck up!" Cutter sliced his hand through the air. "Yer the one who fucked this up, Happy Boy! Open the fuckin' bag, Charlie!"

Huffing, Charlie lowered one hand and unzipped it. He pulled out a fat wad of cash from inside. His jaw dropped as he searched through the bag. He attempted to form words, but Otis cut him off.

"Hoss, the next words that come outta yer mouth better be some brilliant fuckin' Mark Twain shit, cuz if they ain't, it's definitely gettin' chiseled on yer tombstone," he warned, his eyes flashing.

"Otis, please don't kill 'im! He's been good ta me!" I pleaded. He didn't respond.

Glancing up from the bag, Charlie nodded in satisfaction. "I think this is more than enough. Take her. I can't do nothin' with a pregnant whore anyway."

"That ain't true. Lots o' men got a pregnancy fetish," I whined. No one said a word because they knew I was right.

Otis uncocked his gun. Cutter grabbed it and tossed it aside. 

Otis sneered and shoved him away. Cutter rolled his eyes, and they put their guns away. Baby jumped up and smiled, satisfied that things had been worked out.

Turning to Charlie, Cutter said, "That's what I thought you would say. There's 200 grand in there. Happy Boy here didn't gimme a chance ta tell ya b'fore he went all buck fuckin' wild."

"Man, I really thought I was gonna have ta kill ya fer a minute there," Otis said, his temper receding. "That wouldn't o' been good. It would o' upset Cherry and Cutter, prolly Baby, too."

Baby shrugged. "I don't give a fuck. He ain't shit ta me. I never see 'is dumbass."

"Damn it, kid," Cutter groaned.

"Thanks, niece. Yer the sweetest thing ever did walk God's green Earth," Charlie said dryly. "Fuck you, Happy Boy."

"No, fuck _you_," Otis and Baby snarked in unison.

Otis humphed and trained his eyes on me. Wiping my tear-stained cheeks, I sniffled.

"You alright?" Baby asked.

I nodded. My nausea had passed. Gripping the side of Charlie's desk, I feebly climbed to my feet. Closing the short distance between myself and Otis, I threw my arms around him and nuzzled my face into his scruffy neck. The tension in his body melted away. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around me and kissing my head, my face, anywhere he could reach. Teary-eyed, I pulled back to look at him.

"I didn't think ya were comin'," I said softly, my lip wobbling. "I been fuckin' dyin' inside."

Otis stroked my jaw. "I told ya I'd come fer ya, darlin'. I just had some business ta take care o' first. I had ta make some money."

I glanced over my shoulder at the duffel bag and nodded. Charlie was digging through the bag, making sure Cutter was telling the truth about the amount that was supposed to be in there. Cutter and Baby had their arms folded over his chest, their expressions unamused. Clevon counted along with Charlie so he wouldn't forget. As I turned back to Otis, he cupped my jaw and pressed his lips to mine.

"Oh, God, don't!" Horrified, I covered my mouth. "I been pukin'!"

"I don't give a flyin' fuck," Otis murmured. "I ain't seen ya in 5 fuckin' weeks. I want a lil sugar." 

Gently pulling my hand away from my mouth, he kissed me again. Giving in, I tangled my hand in his long hair. I had missed him terribly, and to finally be in his warm embrace was weakening my knees. Our kisses were closed-mouthed but passionate. Otis ran his tongue over my lips, asking for entrance, but I wouldn't open up for him. Laughing, he kissed my forehead and squeezed me.

"Alright, you win," he said.

Charlie, Cutter, Baby, and Clevon all groaned. 

Baby said, "Y'all need ta get a fuckin' room."

I flashed Otis a coy smile. "I got one upstairs."

He smirked. "Later, once I get cleaned up. Look at me, honey." He gestured to his filthy, bloody clothes. "I ain't fuckin' ya when I look like this. Ya deserve better than that."

More disgusted groans filled my ears.

"Y'all are sickening," Baby groused.

Otis rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up."

Resting my head in his shoulder, I closed my eyes. "I missed ya so much."

"I know, baby. I know." He kissed the top of my head. "But that ain't gonna happen no more."

"No, it isn't," Baby promised.

"Baby, take Cherry upstairs," Otis instructed. "Help her get her shit t'gether so we can get the fuck outta here. I wanna take her home."

She didn't argue. Strolling up to us, she placed her hand on my back. "C'mon."

I nodded. "Alright." 

Plucking hair from Otis's beard, I gave him one last kiss. Baby took my hand, and we ascended the steps. Everyone downstairs had calmed down. They were starting to joke around.

"Man, you scared the shit outta me, Happy Boy," Charlie said, chuckling.

"Good!" Otis exclaimed. "I wasn't fuckin' around."

"Fuck, I need a drink, a line o' coke, somethin' after all that bullshit," Cutter claimed.

"Me too."

"C'mon, y'all. Follow me," Charlie said.

"Well, sounds like they've simmered the fuck down," Baby commented.

"Yeah." I led her into my bedroom and shut the door. "What can I bring? What're y'all drivin'?"

"Oh, we have a van," she let me know. "There's plenty o' room. Grab whatever ya think is most important. Otis can get ya whatever else ya want. There's more money than what was in that duffel bag, but Charlie didn't need ta know that."

"Where the hell did y'all get that?" I asked.

"I'll let Otis tell ya 'bout that." Baby plopped down on the bed.

"Okay." Nodding, I got to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Baby and I lounged on the front steps of the _Fun House_ while Otis and Cutter packed all my bags into the back of their van. Since I was pregnant, Otis insisted I wasn't allowed to carry anything. Baby was too spoiled and knew Cutter wouldn't make her lift a finger. Instead of helping, she played with my hair and flipped Otis the bird whenever he yelled at her to get off her lazy ass. I just relaxed and devoured the two apples Otis had tossed me from the front of the van while Baby weaved braids into my hair. 

After the 5th time of Otis berating Baby, Cutter finally told him to leave her the fuck alone, that she was bonding with her sister. Otis couldn't argue with that statement. He simply rolled his eyes, huffed, and grumbled at him to shut the fuck up in return. 

I abandoned my most promiscuous outfits since I wouldn't need them anymore. After all, I was Otis's whore now and no one else's. I allowed the other prostitutes to pick through them and keep what they wanted. However, I did bring all my lingerie. I planned on wearing intimate apparel for Otis on a daily basis. I knew how to capture a man's attention, and I was determined to keep his. Although, I didn't think I would have a problem. He had been wrapped around my finger for over ten years and I hadn't even been aware of it.

Once all of my regular clothing, shoes, toiletries, and beauty products were inside the van, Otis chucked my bizarre collection of animal bones, furs, and jarred organs into the dumpster out back. 

"Ya sure ya don't wanna keep that shit?" Otis asked, surprise evident on his features. "I'll go in the dumpster and get it."

"Nah." I shook my head. "I've moved on ta bigger and better things." I winked.

A devilish smile spread across his sweat-beaded, sunkissed face, his eyes shining. "I guess ya have, huh?"

"Mmm, hmm. We're gonna make art t'gether." 

Otis's impish grin widened. Lacing my hands behind his neck, I delivered a juicy kiss to his anticipating lips. It was our first tongue-filled kiss since I had brushed the smell of vomit from my mouth. Actually, since I had seen him five weeks prior. Groaning, he rocked me in his arms and sucked and nipped my lips.

"Fuck, ya taste like an apple." He sighed blissfully. "Ya know somethin'?"

"What?" Staring into his lust filled, icy blue eyes, I tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"I dunno if I can wait ta get cleaned up ta fuck ya. I kinda wanna take ya in the back o' the van."

"As long as yer cock is clean o' blood and dirt, I'm good, but what 'bout Cutter and Baby?"

Otis smirked. "We'll just have ta be extra quiet." 

"Well, I don't really care if they see us. Ya know I've fucked with an audience b'fore."

"Baby might care." He snickered. "Cutter'll prolly think it's funny and hot as fuck, though."

I giggled. "He would, wouldn't he?"

He laughed. "Yeah. Old fuckin' pervert."

We trudged to the front of the building hand in hand. The ride ahead of us was extensive, so we all used the bathroom before meeting out front. Charlie and Clevon were on the front porch waiting, along with the few whores I was friendly with. 

"Til next time," Cutter said. He hugged his brother, sauntered around to the driver's seat of the van, and climbed in. 

"Glad everything worked out," Baby said, holding out her hand to her uncle in a truce.

"Yeah, yeah." Charlie shook her hand, then pulled her in for an embrace. "I still love yer crazy ass."

"See ya." Baby kissed his cheek and jumped in the passenger side. 

When it was my turn to hug Charlie, tears filled my eyes and slipped down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, baby," Charlie said, squeezing me tightly. 

"I'm just gonna miss ya is all," I explained, sniffling.

"I'll miss ya, too, but you can always come ta visit with my brother and Happy Boy," he pointed out. Cupping my face in his hands, he wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"Thank you for everythin' ya've ever done fer me. From nursin' me back ta health when I first got here, ta takin' good care o' me over the years, fer never rippin' me off or abusin' me..."

"Any time, baby." Charlie kissed both my cheeks. "If anything ever happens, just know yer always welcome ta come back." He placed a gentle platonic kiss upon my lips.

"Thank you, but-" I started to tell him nothing bad was going to happen, but Otis cut me off.

"Hey, man! Don't be kissin' my fuckin' woman! I get this is a sentimental moment fer y'all, but ain't nothin' bad gonna fuckin' happen. I'm gonna worship the ground she walks on."

"Chill, man. It ain't that kinda kiss." Charlie sighed forlornly. He didn't want to let me go. "Listen, Cherry. No hard feelin's, baby, ya hear? Truth be told, I kinda always knew this was gonna happen. You and Happy Boy here been lookin' at each other all lovey-dovey fer years."

Otis grunted. "Knowledgable fuckin' bastard," he muttered.

Swallowing noisily, I nodded and blinked away more tears.

"Ya bring that hellspawn ta see me once it's born," Charlie said, patting my belly.

"I will," I promised.

"C'mon, honey. Let's get this shit show on the road," Otis said. 

He gripped my hips and pried me from Charlie's grasp. As we clambered into the back of the van, I blew Charlie a kiss. He, Clevon, and all the other whores smiled and waved. 

"Bye, baby!" Charlie called.

Otis slammed the doors shut and secured them. Settling against the wall of the van behind the driver's seat and crossing his legs, he beckoned for me to join him. I snuggled into his side, resting my head in the crook of his shoulder as his arm closed around me. The first thing I noticed was there weren't any seats in the van. It was just empty space with my things, some of the Firefly's bags, and a few blankets and pillows. The three of them had probably taken turns sleeping while traveling.

"Y'all ready?" Cutter asked.

"Yeah," the three of us replied.

"Good. Let's go the fuck home." He lit up a fat doober. 

Taking a few long hits, he passed it to Baby, who grinned. Starting the van, he honked the horn and stepped on the gas pedal. The van filled with the earthy, skunky smell of marijuana.

As we left the _Fun House_ behind, I gazed out the back windows. The last thing I saw before we advanced into the dusty desert was one of the adverts folks passed by on their way in.

Spying a large, stuffed-full duffel bag exactly like the one Cutter had slammed down on Charlie's desk, I glanced at Otis. It was bigger than the one Charlie had. "So where'd y'all get all this cash?"

Hitting the joint, he passed it to Baby, who puffed on it and handed it to her daddy. Expelling a huge cloud of smoke, he coughed. "We went ta Vegas ta do a big coke deal. We robbed some dudes who worked for another dude in a casino while we were there; some stupid fuckin' assholes we didn't even know."

"Otis!!!" I backed away, my mouth hanging open. "Are ya outta yer fuckin' mind?! The mob works outta those casinos!"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Yer cute when yer pissed and worried, ya know that?"

Cutter and Baby chuckled. Baby mocked her brother, but he ignored her.

"Don't get yer panties in a bunch over it, honey," Otis said, an amused twinkle in his eyes. 

"Those stupid mother fuckers were broke down in a Cadillac on the side o' the road in the desert. We knew they were gangsters by the look of 'em. They had on these snazzy fuckin' suits, and their hair was slicked back so hard ya could bounce fuckin' quarters off it. We pretended like we were gonna stop and help 'em, but we robbed and killed 'em instead. They must o' been doin' a transport or some shit cuz there were two duffel bags full o' cash in the trunk. The only reason we know they worked outta a casino is cuz we found paperwork in the glove box. We got rid o' the car and buried their bodies way far out in the desert. No one knows who we are or how ta find us. It was our lucky fuckin' day."

"Originally, we were just gonna hand Charlie a bunch o' coke, but Happy Boy said ta give 'im the cash, too, so we did. I gave him the coke when you were upstairs with Baby," Cutter said from the driver's seat.

Relaxing, I put two and two together quickly. "So that's why y'all are so bloody and filthy," I stated.

"Ooh, my woman gets a prize." Otis grinned. Taking another hit off the joint, he offered it to me. "Ya want some o' this?"

"Are ya fuckin' nuts?" Baby scolded over her shoulder. "She's fuckin' pregnant!"

"Umm, actually, there's no scientific fuckin' evidence grass hurts a pregnant mother or her unborn child. That's all propaganda which stems from that stupid fuckin' movie _Reefer Madness_ and other Government assholes who don't know the difference between a healin' herb and a hard drug," he fired back. "Just ask the old hippies. They'll tell ya different."

"He's right, ya know," Cutter concurred. "Yer mama smoked grass the entire time she was pregnant with ya and ya turned out just fine."

"Yup, she sure as fuck did," Otis said.

Baby snorted. "Wow, y'all actually agree on somethin'?"

"It's a God damn miracle, ain't it?" Cutter replied, snickering.

Everyone laughed, including me.

"In that case..." I pinched the joint between my index finger and thumb and smoked quite a bit before I gave what was now a roach back to Baby. She hit it and passed it to Cutter, who finished it off and tossed it out the window.

Nature took effect immediately. A warm glow heated the insides of my bones, and the touch of velvet rubbed against my soul. Any anguish I was feeling about leaving Charlie's disintegrated.

"Keep in mind," Otis added. "Grass is a natural remedy fer nausea. If ya smoke it in the mornin' when yer feelin' sick, it'll prolly help."

"Good ta know." 

Snuggling back into his side, I let out a contented sigh. Otis slung his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head.

"Since yer one of us now, ya need an alias. Ya gotta leave the name Cherry b'hind. That ain't who ya are anymore," he claimed.

"Okay." I shrugged. "Got any suggestions?"

"Believe it or not, I do. All our names come from the Marx Brothers films. There's a character called Christine Marlowe from the movie _Room Service_ back in 1938."

"Ooh, I kinda like Marlowe." I smiled. "Can we drop Christine or make it C. Marlowe Driftwood?"

"C. Marlowe Driftwood, it is," Otis declared. 

"Hey, that's pretty good!" Baby exclaimed. "Very nice!"

"I like it, too. It's got a fuck of a ring to it. The fact that it's from _Room Service_ makes it hilarious since Cherry used to be a fuckin' prostitute!" Cutter released an obnoxious laugh.

Otis chuckled right along with him. "That was my exact thought on the matter." 

"That's pretty genius. Yer really good with names," I complimented. "I think I'll let ya name the baby." 

"Really?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Ya don't wanna say in that at all?"

I shrugged. "Nah. I trust ya."

Otis's face lit up like a banshee's. "Alright. I'll start thinkin' 'bout it."

"Don't tell me. I want it ta be a surprise."

"Even better," he said.

After riding in comfortable silence for a few minutes, I complained of cotton mouth.

"I got just the thing." Smirking, Otis dug under the blankets and produced a half-empty bottle of Jack. My eyes widened. He laughed instantly.

"I'm just fuckin' jokin'," he said, twisting off the cap. "This shit is fer me."

I chuckled. "Oh. I was 'bout ta say."

"Here." Giggling, Baby hurled an unopened bottle of tea towards me from the floor by her feet.

"Thanks." Catching it, I quenched my thirst and sat it aside. I focused on Otis as he pulled the Jack from his lips. "What was that ya mentioned 'bout fuckin' in the van?" I whispered, running my hand over his chest. 

For me, grass was an aphrodisiac. I was feeling aroused. Plus, I hadn't been with my man for five weeks. I wanted some good cock.

"Oh, right." He smiled, his chest rumbling. "C'mere." He patted his thigh. "Cross yer ankles b'hind me."

Otis sat his Jack aside, and I did as I was told. Pushing all his hair behind his back, I clasped his shoulders and stared into his gorgeous eyes. 

"Man, yer sexy," I murmured, my pussy clenching. "How'd I get so damn lucky?"

Flashing me a lopsided smile, he grabbed my ass and pulled my lap flat against his hardening groin. "I keep askin' myself the same fuckin' thing considerin' I'm a lot older than you are."

I shook my head. "Ya ain't that much older."

Otis's eyes focused on my lips. "15 years is quite a fuckin' jump, baby."

"Whatever. Kiss me, ya sexy mother fucker."

Otis didn't waste time. Our lips met in a burning kiss, his tongue pushing into my mouth and tangling with mine. My senses were heightened from the grass, so my body was extra sensitive. Every tiny touch of his lips, tongue, facial hair and hands made me want him more, especially when he nipped my jaw and sucked my neck. Leaving several brands with his mouth, he claimed me as his own.

Reaching between us, I grasped the hem of his shirt. He lifted his arms, and I pulled it over his head. Dropping it next to us, I skimmed my hands over his lean upper body and traced the winged skull in the center of his chest. The shimmery look in his icy blue eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"I love you," I muttered against his lips for the first time.

"I love ya, too, baby," Otis mumbled.

My heart soared. Shoving my hands between our groins, I opened his belt and undid his pants. He shimmied out of them far enough to expose his weeping cock and balls, and I straddled him. Closing my hand around his shaft, I jerked lazily. His head rolled back, his eyes closing and his mouth going slack.

As I peppered his hairy throat with kisses, Otis slipped his hands under my sundress. He was pleased to find no panties on my body. Kissing me, he swallowed my moan as his fingertips teased my dripping slit. Pushing two inside my opening, he finger-fucked my g-spot for a minute before pulling them out and slurping them into his mouth.

"I want yer cock," I whispered.

"Well, hop the fuck on," he breathed.

Otis held up my dress as I sunk down on him. "Aww, fuck, shit," he moaned softly, his face scrunching.

"Mmmm..." I groaned.

He shoved his tongue into my mouth and layered my dress around our waists so no one could see our union. Wrapping his arms around me, he yanked me against him and cradled my head. I hooked my arms under him and fucked his cock good and slow, taking my sweet time to pleasure him and myself.

"Shit sounds like it's gettin' hot and heavy back there. I can hear y'all breathin'," Baby teased. "Shit, Daddy! They're fuckin'! Otis looks like he's eatin' her fuckin' face off!"

Cutter cracked up. "Git that cherry pie, son! You go right ahead and fuck the holy guacamole outta her!"

Baby started giggling and couldn't stop. Both of us were way too into what we were doing to laugh at them. One of them turned up the radio to drown us out. The Doors _Love Her Madly_ bounced off of my eardrums, adding to my bliss. I made love to Otis for the entire duration of the song.

🎶Don't ya love her madly?

Don't ya need her badly?  
Don't ya love her ways?  
Tell me what you say  
Don't ya love her madly?  
Wanna be her daddy?  
Don't ya love her face?  
Don't ya love her as she's walkin' out the door?  
Like she did one thousand times before  
Don't ya love her ways?  
Tell me what you say  
Don't ya love her as she's walkin' out the door?  
All your love  
All your love  
All your love  
All your love  
All your love is gone  
So sing a lonely song  
Of a deep blue dream  
Seven horses seem to be on the mark  
Yeah, don't you love her?  
Don't you love her as she's walkin' out the door?  
All your love  
All your love  
All your love  
Yeah, all your love is gone  
So sing a lonely song  
Of a deep blue dream  
Seven horses seem to be on the mark  
Well, don't ya love her madly?  
Don't ya love her madly?  
Don't ya love her madly?🎶

As the end of the song neared, heat coiled in my gut. Otis's cock brushed my g-spot with every thrust I made. He was throbbing inside me. He was just as close to climax as I was.

Cupping his scruffy jaw in my hands, I murmured, "Look at me. I want ya ta watch me cum. I want ya ta see how much I love ya."

Otis's eyes fluttered open. He continued to give me tender kisses as my inner walls quivered. Clutching my ass, he grunted and rammed his cock into my opening. Digging my nails into his back, I moaned his name, my vision turning starry as I soaked his lap. My orgasm was mind-blowing, probably from the grass we had smoked.

"Shit, fuck!" Otis growled, unable to keep quiet. His cock pulsed inside me as he unloaded his balls.

Breathless, I collapsed against him. He sighed with satisfaction and smoothed my hair. Led Zeppelin's _Tangerine_ replaced The Doors on the radio. It was a nice song to listen to while we came down from our orgasmic high. We held and caressed each other sweetly, reveling in the melodic tune. 

🎶Measuring a summer's day, I only find it slips away to grey  
The hours, they bring me pain

Tangerine, Tangerine, living reflection from a dream  
I was her love, she was my queen, and now a thousand years between 

Thinking how it used to be  
Does she still remember times like these?   
To think of us again?  
And I do

Tangerine, Tangerine, living reflection from a dream  
I was her love, she was my queen, and now a thousand years between🎶

Once the song was over, we righted our clothing. Relaxing sideways in Otis's lap, I curled into his comforting embrace. He stroked my hair and face, my arms and shoulders, whatever wasn't clothed. I was suddenly exhausted. The last thing I remember seeing before my eyes slid shut was the love in his icy blue eyes as he gazed down at me.


	8. Chapter 8

About eight months passed. During that time, Cutter directed curious souls in search of Dr. Satan from _Captain Spaulding's Museum of __Monsters__ and Mayhem _in our direction. Dr. Satan was a legend in Ruggsville County, only he wasn't folklore at all; he was real. 

Dr. Satan's birth name was S. Quentin Quale. At one time, he had been an intern at the _Willows County Mental Hospital_. While there, he had performed barbaric brain surgery on the mentally ill, believing he could create a race of superhumans. 

When local officials discovered what he had been doing, they formed a lynch mob and hung him. The next day, when the armed party returned to check on his body, it was missing, never to be found ever again.

Enter the Firefly family; they saved him and brought him home. He lived in the manmade catacombs underneath the farm. He continued to do operations on people we lured to the home. Tiny's real father, Earl Firefly, was Dr. Satan's assistant. He resided with him and helped control what went on in Dr. Satan's office/waiting room. The family dubbed him, The Professor.

Once Cutter sent people on their treasure hunt to find the tree where Dr. Satan was hung, Baby and I did most of the capturing. Sometimes, we worked together; other times, alone. We hitchhiked and unsuspecting drivers picked us up. Most of the time, I used my prostitution skills and master degree in flirtation to seduce them. With Otis's permission, of course; I just didn't fuck or kiss anyone. Those acts of intimacy were saved only for my beloved. 

RJ hid in the woods nearby and blew out one of their tires with a shotgun, which would prompt Baby and I to explain our house was close by, and our brother had a tow truck and could fix their tire while they waited. Most folks didn't know how to change a tire or were too stupid to have a spare, so they accepted our offer. Those poor souls had no idea they were flies caught in our twisted trap.

After they and their cars were settled at our house, their luck ran out. We kidnapped them and did whatever we pleased. Otis and I created art together, and I helped him make the freaks for Cutter's horror showroom at _Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen_. 

On occasion, the entire family escorted victims to the ritual grounds on the property known among us as Deadwood and lowered unlucky souls down into the catacombs by coffin for Dr. Satan to play with.

Torturing and maiming victims was exhilarating. Doing those things with Otis as my partner created a bond I would never have with anyone else for the rest of my life. I was close with Baby, but I was never as connected to her as I was to her brother. He was my heart and soul. I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, and I would never walk away from him even if I had to. I would rather die than leave his side. He was my drug and I was addicted.

During my pregnancy, Otis taught me everything there was to know about guns and how to filet people and make costumes from their skins. The process wasn't much different than what I had previously done with animals. I converted into an excellent shot and costume maker. 

One early morning during the beginning of my 3rd trimester while Otis and I were asleep, one of our playthings escaped. 

"We got a fuckin' runner!" Mama hollered up the steps. 

Otis and I awakened with a jolt.

"Huntin' humans ain't nothin' but nothin'. They all run like scared lil rabbits." Otis's voice cracked with sleep. "Run, rabbit, run!!!" 

He searched the floor for his clothing I had discarded the night before when I had fucked him. By the time he tugged his shirt on, I had hopped out of bed naked. I peered out our bedroom window just in time to see the escapee scurry up the road. 

Otis kept a loaded sniper rifle sitting against the dresser. Shoving our window open, I grabbed the gun. Kneeling down, I aimed through the scope and blasted the runner in the back of the head. Otis hadn't even climbed out of bed yet when the body bounced off of the dirt driveway.

"I got 'em!" I shouted gleefully. Pushing to my feet, I jumped up and down.

"Nice fuckin' job, baby!" Otis praised, removing his shirt. "Come back ta bed and let Tiny take care o' the body."

I glanced out the window just as Tiny limped out of the house and headed towards the corpse in the road. Setting the gun down and climbing back in bed, I engulfed a waiting Otis in my arms. He kissed over my neck, chest, and rapidly growing baby belly, and received a kick to the mouth from the baby. We were both deeply amused. 

As a reward for strategically killing our plaything, he devoured my pussy as if he was eating a juicy peach and groaned as if it was the best thing he had ever consumed. Then he fucked me doggy style until my inner walls spasmed and drenched his cock.

We had no idea what the gender of our child was. I went to the doctor to make sure my pregnancy was healthy, but we wanted the sex to be a surprise. Otis had names picked out for both genders, but those were a secret. I wasn't allowed to know what they were until the baby was born.

As we continued to design art and practice sadism and murder, we added to the photo albums Otis kept on his desk. Those scrapbooks were chock full of acts of violence and the steps of how we had killed our victims. The five stages of decomposition for most of our victims lied within also.

Sometimes, Otis had artist's block, but I always seemed to somehow eliminate that wall. Whether it was a suggestion I made or something I added to the project he was working on, it was always an improvement and unclogged his brain. We worked wonderfully together.

Three days before my due date, Otis and I had just freshly killed. I was in his lap riding his cock in our bed when my water broke. I had been having Braxton-Hicks contractions for a few days, but when my uterine fluid cascaded into his lap, he freaked out.

"Shit, fuck, shit, fuck!" he bellowed, gripping my hips. "Stop! Yer water just broke, darlin'!"

Halting my movements, I looked down. My eyes widened at the amount of liquid in Otis's lap. At that exact moment, a major contraction ripped through my body.

"Fuuuuuck!" I screamed, throwing my head back. 

I clawed his shoulders so hard, I drew blood. For him, the pain didn't register. He was too worried.

"Mama!" Otis roared, urgency lacing his voice. Gently lying me on my back, he vaulted to his feet and tugged on a pair of pants. He didn't bother to fasten them.

"What?" She ran up the steps and burst through the door with Baby on her heels. "What is it, my sweet boy?"

I howled as another contraction tore through me.

"Marlowe's in labor!" he hollered, concern in his icy blue eyes.

"Well, I reckon she is after fuckin' each other like that! I heard y'all downstairs! Ya done fucked the lil devil right outta her!" Mama accused.

Like Mama with Baby, my labor progressed quickly. There was no time to take me anywhere. RJ wasn't home and we didn't have a phone. Mama and Baby held my thighs open while Otis delivered our child. 

Our devil spawn was eager to enter the world. I drove the baby's head out in 25 minutes. Wiping mucus away from the nose and mouth with a shirt, Otis rushed Baby to the basement to get a pair of sterilized scissors and metal clamp he kept for emergencies. Honestly, I think he had planned that in case my labor happened unexpectedly. He had learned to be prepared after what happened to Mama. I pushed the baby the rest of the way out just as Baby raced back in the room. 

Turning our slippery newborn over and patting its back, Otis urged, "C'mon. Fuckin' cry." 

When the baby didn't respond, he whacked its ass. The baby let out an ear-piercing yowl. Every one of us cheered. Baby secured the baby's umbilical cord with the metal clamp and cut it.

"That baby's white as snow," Mama marveled.

"What?" I asked softly. I was exhausted from pushing and weak from labor pain.

"It's a boy," Otis announced, clearing goop from the baby's eyes. "He's white like that cuz he's fuckin' albino. Albinism runs in my biological family. I knew there was a chance our child could carry the gene."

"So that's why yer so fair skinned," I muttered.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I didn't get the gene, but everyone in my biological family is powder fuckin' blue." He chuckled at his joke. "I'm gonna take 'im in the bathroom and clean 'im up. I'll be right back."

"Okay." I delivered the rest of the placenta under Mama and Baby's watchful eye while Otis washed the baby. 

"Yer gonna be fine," Mama said, taking a good look between my legs. "Ya ain't ripped down there. There ain't no excessive bleedin' or nothin'. Ya did real good, my sweet girl."

The baby shrieked the entire time Otis washed him down until he swaddled him in a freshly washed towel.

"He's just cold is all. He's fine," he said as he swaggered back into the room. 

"Lemme see 'im," I said. 

Mama and Baby helped set me up on some pillows against the headboard. Otis carefully laid the baby in my outstretched arms.

"I present ta you, Gabriel Joseph Driftwood," he said proudly.

Mama and Baby smiled and clapped.

"Ha! Gabriel Joseph!" Laughing, I gazed down at the baby, who was peeking up at me. 

"Hey, sweetheart. I'm yer mama." He had white hair, and his eyes were blue with a red tinge. He was the spitting image of his father. It was as if I had popped out a tiny albino version of Otis. "He's gorgeous, just like you." 

"You helped make 'im, too," Otis pointed out.

Smiling, I stuck my fingertip in Gabriel's tiny hand and he squeezed. "Damn, he's got some strength."

Otis grinned. "Do ya get it? His name, I mean?"

"Yeah, like the archangel, Gabriel. He was the one who delivered the news of the birth of Jesus. Joseph was the Virgin Mary's husband," I explained.

"I _knew_ ya'd get it. Ya always understand everythin'. Gabriel is our Jesus."

"That's perfect," I gushed. "That's why I let ya name 'im. I knew ya'd pick the best one."

"Already got an alias fer 'im too; the character Hannibal Zoto from the Marx Brothers movie _Love Happy_. We can just slap Driftwood on the end."

"Works fer me."

Mama and Baby liked the alias, too. Gabriel opened his mouth wide and wailed.

"He's prolly hungry," Baby said.

"See if he'll latch on," Mama suggested. 

Bringing the baby up to my breast, I tickled his mouth with my nipple. He rooted, latched on instantly, and quieted down.

"Well, that was easy," I said, watching the suck, swallow, and breathe pattern coming from my newborn.

Otis chuckled. "He's my fuckin' kid. He's gonna like tits and food."

We laughed.

"RJ's home," Baby announced from the window.

"Oh, good," Mama said. They left the room to give him and Tiny the news.

Otis sat next to me and observed Gabriel as he fed. "That's a beautiful sight right there. Yer a natural mama, baby."

Reaching out with my free hand, I stroked his fuzzy cheek. "I love you," I murmured.

"I love ya too." He leaned in for a tender kiss.

"We didn't get ta cum," I whined.

"I know. I can't fuck ya for like six God damn weeks, either. That fuckin' sucks."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

"You can still blow me, though." Otis smirked.

"I'd be happy to."

"I know, darlin'." He gave me another gentle kiss.

Another three months passed. Cops came sniffing around asking about some missing kids we had killed. Mama and Otis had no choice but to end their lives when they poked around the property without permission and found things they shouldn't have seen. 

Seven months later, we were raided by the Ruggsville County Police Department and had to flee. Otis, Baby, Gabriel and I escaped through a hidden sewer entrance in the basement while the entire house was under gunfire. RJ was killed. Mama was apprehended and murdered in jail by the Sheriff. Not wishing to be found, Tiny stayed behind and waited until the coast was clear, then torched the house. He committed suicide by staying inside while it burned down. The four of us met up with Cutter and vanished into the Colorado Rockies, where we started all over again and raised Gabriel. Otis dug up a couple of hidden bags of guns and money on our way.

Once we were settled, we spent a great deal of time outdoors. Since Gabriel was albino, I had to keep his skin covered from the sun. His eyes were sensitive to bright light also, so he had his very own pair of shades. I took a lot of family pics up there in those mountains. Otis even snapped one of me.

Otis and I married by blood pact. Slicing open our palms, he pressed them together. As our blood mingled and dripped to the ground, we said our vows and exchanged matching silver skull rings. We never removed those rings one time, not even to shower.

As Gabriel grew into a toddler, his hair changed to white blonde with light strawberry streaks mixed in. You could only see those highlights out in the sunshine. His skin darkened slightly, too. Otis gave him the nickname Blaze because of his red-tinged eyes. He claimed a fire simmered beneath the surface which itched to bubble over and spread. Otis had hit the nail on the head. Gabriel began to show signs of sadism around 3 years old. 

The farm we lived on in the mountains was home to a shit ton of mice. Gabriel hunted and caught them with his bare hands and snapped their necks. Every time he killed, he held up the dead mouse and squealed with delight. By the time he was ten, he was helping us catch our prey by acting like a victim.

Gabriel was a mama's boy. When Otis wasn't instructing him on how to be a man, he was attached to my side. He grew up to be extremely protective of me, but Otis had taught him to be that way. His sadism was worse than mine or Otis's could ever be. He scared me sometimes, but he never raised an ill hand at me or Otis. It was the evil in his eyes which frightened me. The red tinge they held receded to a simple ring by the time he was 20 years old.

"Mama, I'd never hurt ya," Gabriel always promised.

"Better fuckin' not, boy. I brought ya into this world, and I'll fuckin' _end_ ya," Otis threatened.

"Shut the fuck up, Daddy. Ya know I wouldn't. I love Mama."

"Fuck you, Blaze!"

"No, fuck _you, _Daddy!"

"**BOY**-"

"Would y'all knock it the fuck off?!" 

That was a common argument in our household. I always had to be the peacemaker. I swear Otis and Gabriel fought on purpose just to see who could get the last word in. Otis was always the winner, and but that was only because Gabriel let him be triumphant.

Cutter and Baby eventually died of natural causes. Otis perished before I did. Cirrhosis of the liver is what claimed his life. He liked to drink too much, and he refused to put down the bottle once he became ill. I died shortly after from a broken heart. The grief and stress of losing Otis gave me a massive heart attack. The last thing I saw before death took me was Gabriel's watery, red-ringed eyes. It was the only time he shed tears as an adult. Otis's ghostly form stood above Gabriel's shoulder while I passed in his arms.  
  
"C'mon, baby," Otis said as my soul floated out of my mortal body. "The devil sent me here ta recruit yer sexy fuckin' ass. We got shit ta do in Hell. Blaze'll be alright. It'll only be a blink of an eye b'fore he joins us. Cutter, Baby, and everyone else are waitin'."

"Oh, okay." I grasped Otis's hand and walked into the fires of Hell with him without a second thought.

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated if you enjoy my work. However, they are not required.


End file.
